Its A Boy Girl Thing
by WritingToPlease
Summary: Based on the film Its A Boy Girl Thing. Claire Danvers is the type to keep herself to herself, where as Shane Collins is the popular boy who everyone wants to be around. So what happens when Claire and Shane have an argument and they end up switching body's? How will they switch back? Will they learn how to put up with each other? Bad summary but please read :)
1. All About Me!

Chapter 1 Its A Boy Girl Thing!

Claire's P.O.V

My name is Claire Danvers and I go to Morganville High School. I havnt been there long only about a few months. You may think that i'm the type of girl that has her group of friends that are very trust worthy and we all have a laugh and it doesn't matter if were popular...blah, blah, blah. The truth is i'm the type of girl what keeps herself to herself, I dont have any friends that I can have a girly chat with or have cool sleepover with, I dont have that type of friend that goes shopping with me and holds all of my secrets. I dont speak to anyone I just keep focused on my work.

You may think that i'm a sad lonely girl who doesn't do anything but study. Want to know my answer to that? I dont care, I dont care what people think of me. I'v learnt to not care, through my life i'v learnt that you cant trust anyone. You dont keep friends for that long, and if you have a friend for too long they just annoy you until you cant stand them anymore. Dont get me wrong some people have really good friends who arnt annoying and are trust worthy but there just lucky.

So that's why I dont have any friends, and because I dont have any friends i'm classed as one of the "nerds". I really hate it when people call me that, they dont think I know what there saying about me but trust me I do. Because I have no friends and I dont hang around with anyone i'm a nerd. People are just so judgmental and I hate that, they really should get to know people first before they say anything about them.

That brings me to Morganville High, its not the best of schools but I guess it will do. The people who come here usually belong to there own little group. Dont get me wrong there are outcasts too, the people who are "different" as people would say. I personally have respect for them, I mean they arnt afraid of who they are and they want to live there life there way, so what? There is no trouble in doing that. Some people cant except that...which brings me to the people I hate most. The "Populars". When it comes to the girls...most of them are sluts, and most of them are being something they arnt, you know like following the crowd. Then there's the boys. Dont get me wrong they are hot but...they are complete idiots. All they do is walk around picking on people and messing around. They are so immature for there age and they dont car about anyone but themselves.

The main popular girls are called, Monica Morrell Gina and Jennifer. The boys are kind of different, you see they are all the same. Well not exactly I mean the big player of the school is Shane Collins, but the other one...his best friend is Michael Glass. Michael isnt really a player and to be honest he is actually nice, and he is so hot. But Shane...he is many things. He's trouble for a start and he's such an idiot, he isnt so dumb its unreal and the only thing good about him is his looks. Shane is smoking hot, but his personality ruins it. I dont think he realised how much of a jerk he is. The only reason girls go to him is because of his looks, they only use him for his popularity, and it sickens me.

But, I guess you get people like that and all you can do is move on with your life right? And that's exactly what i'm going to do. You see i'm aiming to get into M.I.T, the place looks great and if you get in your very lucky. So that's my goal in life, to go to M.I.T and become successful and nothing will get in the way off that.

Shane's P.O.V

My name is Shane Collins, I go to Morganville High School. Its not interesting, its boring and to be honest I dont really care about it. The only good thing about it is when me and my friends have a laugh. You see my best friend Michael Glass, him and I are always having a laugh. We are what you call popular, and its the best thing ever. Everyone loves you and wants to be around you, all the girls fall down to their knees for you. Its like paradise to be honest. Dont get me wrong you have those times where you get mad at someone and you want to be left alone, and then girls are running up to you and start flirt with you.

One of the girls that go to my school is Monica Morrell. All the girls follow her around like she is a goddess. They are all copying her clothes and say everything she says, they might as well be her little slut slaves. Monica Morrell is anoying, and just because she is the popular girl and i'm the popular boy everyone thinks we are "Meant To Be". No we are not meant to be, I dont like her she is too fussy and she thinks to big of herself. I know she likes me, she is always flirting with me and trying to hit on me. She gets jealous if another girl talks to me, and if she does see a girl talking to me she practically bully's them into not taking to me.

But I dont really take notice on her and I just ignore her whenever she comes over. She really isnt worth the time, so that's why I just stick with my friends. Because some girls are just really not worth the time, and they are no girls who are worth it.

**Alright so this story is basically introducing the characters and getting to know them. The story will get better soon. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Splash!

Chapter 2 Its A Boy Girl Thing!

Claire's P.O.V

_Beep!  
Beep!  
Beep!_

I groaned and smacked my hand down on my alarm clock, I rolled myself out of bed and sighed. I opened up my wardrobe and picked out some nice clothes, I think today I'll be wearing a nice skirt, and maybe with my white blouse and pink cardigan to go on top. Walking into the bathroom I court myself in the mirror, Urgh I looked terrible. I started to do my daily routine of brushing my teeth and washing my face. After that I grabbed my make up bag and began to apply some make up on, I wasn't the type to put so much on, I only wore mascara and eye liner nothing more. Once I was done I skipped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, my mum was making her and my dad a cup of tea and dad was reading his newspaper.  
'Hey mum, Hey dad' I smiled.  
Mum turned to me and smiled 'Morning sweetie, sleep well?'  
'Yes, thank you' I said, I grabbed the box of cereal, a bowl and a spoon.  
'Oh dont worry honey I'll do that you go sit down' She told me.  
'Oh thanks mum' I said as I took a seat opposite my dad. When my mum was done she passed me my bowl, I smiled and took it from. Before I could even eat anything she spoke.  
'Claire? Manners?' She reminded me.  
'Oh erm...thank you mum' I say. She smiled again and carried on with whatever she was doing.

My mum always tells me to say my please and thank you's. She says how it makes you look better and how it will make people think good of you. I guess she is a little paranoid about what people will think of us, but I dont see why. We are a good family and to be honest it shouldn't matter how we are as long as we are all happy. But of course I would never tell my mum that, it would cause a huge argument and you'll never see the end of it. When I was done with my breakfast I placed the bowl and the spoon in the sink.  
'Ok i'm going to school now' I announced.  
'Alright sweetie have a nice day' Mum says, I kissed her on her cheek before turning to my dad.  
'Bye dad!' I said as I walked out the kitchen.  
'Bye!' He shouts, I smiled and walked out the house. It was a sunny day today and it had a warm breeze to it, I sighed and walked up the path of my house. My house wasn't that far away from school, in fact it was the perfect distance. It wasn't to close and it wasn't to far away, and the best part is It was a good neighborhood The only problem about my house was that...it Shane lives right opposite my house. He's always playing his music real loud and it annoys me so much. I never really see him in the morning though, mainly because I leave the house before him and because Michael Glass picks him up in his car.

I turned the corner of the street and looked around. You never really see anyone walking to school where I was. I mean the school bus passes and you see people on there but, that's about it. Its only until you get close to the school you actually see people making there way to school. They are usually walking with someone though, and if they do walk alone they have people waiting for them at school. I walk alone to school, like I said I dont really talk to anyone. But to be honest I prefer it like that, I enjoy the silence of it. You dont have that annoy voice in the corner of your ear complimenting on everything they see. The other problem about walking is when you dont know what to say, if none of you dont talk it turns awkward and I dont like that.

I turned onto the next street and smiled at the old couple that went by. Like my mum said its nice to be polite to people. The only thing that annoys me about my mum is when she talks about my future. I mean I want to be a scientist but she wants me to be a doctor, she says that its a good job because you help people. I know its a good job and it helps so many people but...its not what I want to do. She doesn't really get the message that I want to be a scientist and to be honest I dont think she would listen to me if I told her that I wanted to be a scientist. Sometimes I just think that she's embarrassed of me and that's why she's so strict and para-.

I was snapped out of my mental babble when I felt water splash all over me.

Shane's P.O.V

I started the day off like any other day, I got changed into a black shirt and blue jeans. I then went into the bathroom to do my business, and of course brush my teeth and stuff. Walking downstairs the smell of bacon hit me, I grinned and walked into the kitchen.  
'Morning Shane' Mum says. I sat down at the table and grinned down at the plate mum put in front of me. I loved having bacon in the morning, it just makes the day good.  
'So Shane what lessons you got today?' Mum asked me.  
I shrugged and took a bite of my bacon 'I think I have history'  
Mum tutted 'Dont speak with your mouth full'  
Dad started laughing 'Yer Shane you know how much you mum hates it'  
I smiled 'I didnt know you hated it, I just know that you complain about it _everyday'  
_Mum just laughed 'Whatever, just hurry up with your food. You'll be late for school'  
'Already done' I said and passed her my plate, she kissed me on my cheek before I started waking out the house.  
'Bye!' I shout.  
'Bye!' Mum and dad shout together. I jogged down the steps of my house and looked up, Michael's car pulled up outside and he beeped his horn.

'Yo Shane!' Michael yelled.  
'Hey bro!' I smiled I ran up to his car, I jumped over his car door and settled down in the car seat, I then turned on the music and Michael started driving. The music was real loud, but that's just how we like it, people turn and look at us in the street but we dont really care.  
'So Michael you coming to mine for some zombie ass-kicking?' I asked him.  
He smiled 'Of course I am'  
'Good, I am totally going to kick your ass' I told him.  
'Keep thinking that Shaney boy' He says. After a while of listening to the music Michael spoke again.  
'You know Monica has been asking about you' Michael said.  
I rolled my eyes 'She's always asking about me'  
'I know, what's going on between you to?' He asked me.  
'Nothing, and it will still that way' I say.  
He smiled at bit 'I bet, you secretly fancy her and you just dont want to admit it because you want to keep your player reputation up'  
I frowned at him 'Dude no, I dont even know why someone _would_ fancy her.'  
'Oh come on, she isnt that bad' He says.  
I scoffed 'Michael she's a slut and you know it, she just wants to get laid'  
He raised his eyebrow at me 'She sounds perfect for you, I mean you never want a relationship, just the sex'  
I laughed 'True but not from her, she's too whiny and clingy and..._urgh_ she's even annoy when you speak about her'  
'Well I guess you have a point, she is a slut' He said.  
'She's probably been laid more times then you' I joked.  
Michael shook his head 'Doubt it Shane, she isnt _that _bad' He smiled.  
'Well she's had more sex then Danny' I pointed out.  
Michael burst out laughing 'I'll back you up on that one'  
'And she's had more sex with...erm...-'  
'What about her?' Michael suggested pointing at a girl. She was wearing a skirt with a white blouse and a pink cardigan to go over that.  
'Dude I bet she's a virgin' I said.  
'Probably' He says. I looked back at her and frowned, she looked so familiar to me and I really dont know why...then it hit me. I hit Michael on the arm and started laughing.  
'Dude she's the girl that lives opposite me' I tell him.  
'Really? I didnt know you talked to her' He says.  
I tutted 'I dont talk to her she just lives opposite me. She's always complaining about how loud my music is and stuff, she is so annoying'  
He laughed 'She might think your annoying'.

I looked back at her again, thinking about it now I dont think i'v ever spoken to her. I mean I hear her complaining about my loud music but I dont think I'v directly talked to her. To be honest I dont want to, i'll be wasting my time. Plus she is so annoying and she's always complaining, and everyone knows that you dont complain about Shane Collins. So I think its time she got a bit of her own medicine.  
'Hey Michael' I said.  
'Hey Shane' He says.  
'Why dont we clean your car?' I asked him.  
He frowned 'Erm...we have to get to school'  
'Yer we can still go to school, it wont make us late' I told him.  
'What do you mean?' He asked me.  
'Just drive through that puddle and your car will be sparkling' I smiled.  
'You just want me to splash her dont you?' He asked me.  
'Yep' I say popping the P.  
'No' He says, I sighed and looked back at her. We were coming up to her and the puddle right now, this will be the only chance I get to get her back for complaining at me. I sat up and grabbed hold of the steering wheel I then spun it to the puddle so the full car ended up splashing in it. The girl screamed and tried blocking herself from the water...but obviously that didnt work. Michael quickly pulled the car back to normal and I burst out laughing.  
'What the fuck Shane!' He yelled.  
'That. Was. Great' I said between laughs.  
He shook his head 'She is going to be so pissed'  
I shrugged 'What she going to do?'  
He looked back at her and then focused on the road again, he then burst out laughing.  
'You are so cruel' He smiled.  
'You know me' I said.

Me and Michael had arrived at school, and I was still laughing. We walked down the corridor and made our way to our lockers. I threw my unwanted books in my locker and slammed it shut, just as I was about to turn around something went in front of my eyes.  
'Guess who' A giggly voice said.  
I sighed 'Jack the ripper?'  
I heard the person tut and they removed their hands away from my eyes, I turned to see...Monica Morrell.  
'Way to ruin the moment Shane' She says.  
I shrugged 'Want really a moment'  
She smiled at me and walked closer 'But we could have _very_ good moment'  
'And we can also have bad moment too, now if you dont mind I need to be somewhere' I told her, I pushed passed her and walked over to Michael, who was at his locker.  
'Yo' I said.  
'We have history today' Michael told me.  
'I know we do' I said.  
He leaned his head back against the locker and sighed in frustration 'I hate history'  
I laughed 'I hate every lesson but you still have to sit there for about an hour'  
'Oh he's over there' I heard a girl say, me and Michael both looked over at Monica and her little heard, they walked over to us.  
'Hey boys' Monica smiled.  
'Hey slut' I muttered, Michael elbowed me.  
'Hi' I say.  
'Shane we have history, and i'm in your lesson' She smiled.  
'Oh...great' I say sarcastically.  
She turned to Michael 'So Michael hows the whole guitar thing doing?'  
'Its going good' He said.  
'You know I think its great how you can play guitar' One of the girls say.  
He laughed 'Thanks'  
I sighed 'Shouldn't you be powdering your nose or something?'  
Monica touched her nose 'No why? Does it need powdering?'  
I nodded my head 'Yer it really does, I mean is that a mole I see-'  
'No! Its not, leave me alone' She says, with that she strutted off with her little nerd. Right then our mates came over and we all started having a proper laugh. I guess this is going to be another boring day of school.

Claire's P.O.V

That stupid Shane Collins. He had just drove passed in his car and drenched me, now I am soaked. I cant go back home and get changed because then i'll be late for school, and my mum would kill me. So I guess I'll have to go like this.

Walking into school I scanned the place for Shane, he was going to pay for what he did. I ignored the comments people said and all the laughing I heard and just kept walking down the corridor. I walked up to my locker and opened it, I sorted out what books I needed and put the ones I didnt want in my locker, I then locked it shut. I sighed and put my forehead against my locker, _where would Shane be? Where do you usually see him? _I lifted up my head and began to make my way down the corridors. When I did finally see him I noticed he was with his group of friends, I neatened my self up and pulled out my water bottle. I drank a bit of that to clear my throat and walked straight up to him.

Some of his friends noticed me first and they began to laugh, I glared at them and looked at Shane. He was laughing with one of his friends when Michael nudged him and he looked at him, he the looked at me. I waited for all his friends to start laughing before I spoke.  
'What is your problem?' I asked him.  
'What do you mean?' He asked me.  
'I mean why the hell did you splash me like that' I said.  
'Oh yer sorry about that, I didnt realise you were there' He says, some of his friends started laughing again. I glanced at Michael and he stood up straight.  
'Look, I'm sorry for what happened. I'll buy you a coffee to make it up to you' Michael told me.  
'Or a towel' Shane joked, his friends burst out laughing again.  
'You think this is really funny dont you?' I asked him.  
He smiled 'Yer'  
'How? How could you find this so hilarious? I am soaked!' I yelled.  
He shrugged 'What can I say I get all the girls wet'. All his friends laughed even harder and I walked closer to him.  
'You want to know how wet you made me?' I asked him.  
He raised his eyebrow 'Didnt know you was up for that much'  
'You dont know a lot of things' I pointed out.  
He looked at his friends and then back at me 'Alright then how wet did I make you?'. He clearly looked amused.  
'This wet' I said, I raised my water bottle over his head and poured it over him. Once all the water was gone I smiled at him.  
'I make all the boys wet' I winked, I then stepped away from him and walk away from them all. For once something good happened to me after i'v stood up for myself.

Shane's P.O.V

Is stood there in shock, I watched the girl walk away from me. I dont think i'v ever been so angry in my life, I went to walk after her but Michael stopped me by putting his arm in front of me.  
'Shane no. She's a girl okay? You cant do anything' Michael reminded me.  
'I am so gonna get her back' I say through gritted teeth.  
Michael laughed 'How about you go and get dried of first?'  
I looked at him 'Do you even know her name?'  
He shook his head 'No I dont, but she seems like a nice girl'  
I stared at him 'I dont find this funny'. That only made him laugh more though. We both made our way to the boys toilets, the whole way there I couldn't sop thinking about that girl. No one has ever done anything like that before, and no one has ever dared to do that before. So this is why I'v got to get her back. The games are on.

**So Claire stepped up her game, good for her. Wonder what Shane is going to do. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	3. See Red!

Chapter 3 Its A Boy Girl Thing!

Claire's P.O.V

Ever since yesterday I have had a huge smile on my face. Even though I got splashed I still made my day good. I'v never stuck up for myself like that before and now I have I feel so proud. It has made me realise that all those times someone started an argument with me I could of stood up for myself.

I really didnt know what came over me. Maybe I'm just sick of people treating me like i'm nothing. I know that i'm not much but i'm still something. Shane Collins just likes to make me feel worthless and dull, he makes me feel like i'm nothing. But right now I dont think anyone or anything can put me down, I dont think I'v ever felt so proud of myself before.

What took me by surprise was the fact how Shane didnt do anything. All day I was expecting him to get me back, but he didnt. At first I was scared, the though of Shane getting me back frightened me. He could do anything. But the thing is I kept thinking that he would _hurt_ me. Not by calling me names but by physically hurting me. I'v never known Shane to hit a girl before but the idea was stuck in my head all day. If Shane ever hit a girl Im pretty sure everyone would know about it by the end of the day, that's just how high school works here. I dont know Shane well, in fact I dont now him at all really. All I know is that he is a trouble causing, he's stupid, and he is so annoying. He's also dumb too and i'm not just saying that either.

I'm in a few of Shane's lessons and most of the time he never pays attention. Whenever the teacher asks him a question he never knows the answer, and if he doesn't have an answer its completely irrelevant to the question. I know you probably think that I'm judging him, but trust me i'm not. First of all he is always getting into trouble, mainly because he doesn't listen or he talks back to the teachers. He has a detention near enough everyday and one time he got this girl in trouble and the teacher gave her a detention as well. So that backs up my point for being a trouble causer. He is stupid because...well he doesn't know anything. He is annoying because he splashes people when they are on their way to school and because he thinks he's everything.

So I'v proven my point, and now you know how bad he really is. You cant blame me for hating him, I mean we are totally different. I'm the type that actually care about my education and he doesn't Its like he doesn't care about anything at all, I think the only thing he does care about is himself. Shane really needs to be tort a lesson and I dont think that anyone will be willing to teach him either. Its just a shame we have boys like him in this school.

Shane's P.O.V

I havnt stopped thinking about that girl, the one who poured water all over me. No one has ever done anything like that before to me, so what makes her so different? What really confused me was how she didnt seem scared of me at all. Usually if a girl comes to argue with me they are real confident at the beginning and then they get real...weak. But she seemed so...tuff, of course she doesn't look tuff but she seemed it.

The other weird thing about her was that, she didnt seem...interested in me. I'm not being big headed or anything its just usually girls are so...flirtatious around me. But she wasn't, she didnt seem interested at all, she didnt even look me up and down. I can tell she is different to other girls, not many would have done that. So from the moment she walked off I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I dont fancy her, I wouldn't fancy a girl _like_ her. She's a nerd the only fun she has is reading books, and I dont like to read books. She's the type to revise for her free time, I bet she doesn't even go to party's or anything. In fact I dont even think she's ever been invited to a party before. Boys like me dont go out with girls like her, its practically a fact. I dont want to sound mean but its true, I'm not the type of boy to think about a girl so much. Which brings me onto the next bad thing about her, I dont think she even talks to anyone. I'v seen her around school before, and every time i'v seen her she's alone. I dont even think she has friends to hang around with. In fact I dont even think she's had a boyfriend before, which must make her a virgin.

Anyway, since she humiliated in front of everyone I obviously have to get her back. I'v already planned out everything that i'm going to do. This should show her to never mess with the Shane Collins. It should also teach her a lesson on not pouring water over people, for a brainy girl she should know not to do that. So now my plan is all sorted, all I have to do is wait for her and then hopefully it will go right.

Claire's P.O.V

Walking into school I thought about my lessons today. My favorite lesson was Science obviously, that's the lesson I try my hardest on. Mainly because I want to have a good grade in Science, so I can get a better chance to become a scientist I have maths today as well and that isnt so bad. English is ok, at first it isnt because Shane is there, but then he gets sent out so its okay.

I walked up to my locker to my locker and sighed. Opening my bag I started searching for my locker key.  
'She's there' I heard someone laugh, I frowned and looked up. Standing near my locker was Shane and his group of friends, I glared at them and they all smiled at me. I shook my head and carried on searching for my locker key. At first I was beginning to think I lost it, but then found it again. I was about to unlock my locker when I saw Shane and his group watching me, I looked across at them and they all pretended like they were doing something. Once again I shook my head and unlocked my locker, I opened it and looked inside.  
Everything after that went kind of slow. All I know is that as soon as I looked in my locker something red hit my face and then I screamed. I heard everyone laughing at me and I slammed my locker shut, I took out my key and stormed over to Shane.  
I pointed at him 'You did this'  
'Oh sorry, I didnt know that was your locker' He says.  
'Are you kidding me? This is totally out of order' I told him.  
He shrugged 'You started it'  
I glared at him 'No you started it! You was the one that splashed me on the way to school!'  
'And you was the one that put a bottle of water over my head' He added.  
'Urgh you are such a Ass-'  
'Woah, swearing is bad' He interrupted.  
I stood there starting at him and he smiled at me, I pointed in his face again and he raised an eyebrow.  
'You are so going to regret doing this!' I yelled.  
'Calm down sweet cheeks, it was an accident' He says, he went to bite my finger but I yelped and moved my hand away.  
'You arnt going to get away with this!' I said, with that I walked away from him and his friends.  
'Dont see red!' He shouted I heard all of his friends laugh and turned to glare at him.

Making my way into the girls toilets I looked in the mirror. The red paint thing was all over my face and I looked horrible. No wonder people were laughing at me, I was a mess. I grabbed some toilet roll and put it under the water, I then began to scrub it of my face.

How could Shane do such a thing? This was totally out of order and he knew it. He just wanted to look good in front of all his friends. Well he isnt going to look good anymore. I'm going to get him back and this time I'm going to humiliate him in front of everyone, just like he did with me. Shane might think he is something but he isnt and I'll make sure he knows it.

**So Shane has got Claire back. I wonder what Claire is going to do now? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	4. In Your Face!

Chapter 4 Its A Boy Girl Thing!

Claire's P.O.V

I'v been thinking hard about how to get Shane back. Who knew it was so tricky to find a good prank that will humiliate someone. I guess its because he's always with his group of friends, there always stood in front of him or just blocking the way to get to him. I had know I idea what I was going to do and I hated myself for it.

It was only two days ago when Shane put that red paint thing in my locker, that exploded in my face. That was so embarrassing everyone in the full corridor was laughing at me and I hated it. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. It was the most humiliating thing that ever happened to me, and I know that if I carry on like this with Shane that wont be the most humiliating thing.

So maybe I should just give up now, I mean he and splashed me whilst I was walking to school and then I put the bottle of water over his head. After that he put the red paint in my locker and I havnt done anything about that. So its my turn to get him back but I really dont know if I should or not. If I do he will do something far worse then before and then i'll have to think off another thing to do. Either way I wont win, If I do get him back he will humiliate me again, if I do nothing i'll always feel weak and there will always be that temptation to just...prank him.

I sighed as I walked into my Science lesson, not many people where in the class room yet. The only people who were in the classroom was people who didnt hardly talk to anybody. The other difference about me and them is that I would talk to anyone as long as they are nice, but them...they hate it when people even _look_ at them. I took my seat at the back and sighed again. Right then the teacher walked in carrying a tray of chemical bottles, she placed them on her large desk and looked up at me.  
She smiled 'Hello Claire'  
'Hi Mrs' I say.  
'I see your early, as always' She pointed out.  
I nodded my head 'Yer, what are we doing today?'  
'We are mixing chemicals' She told me, I shrugged and took out my phone. The lesson should have began right now, and they were hardly anyone in this room. Clearly people dont realise they are wasting valuable learning time. Like everyone knew what I was think people started walking into the lesson. Some where laughing and some where whispering to each other. They all sat down in their seats and faced the front.  
'Lesson started 3 minutes ago' The teacher announced, nobody said anything.  
She sighed 'Right so today we are going to be seeing what happens when you mixes the different chemicals together. You will be writing if anything happened, was they are reaction and describe how you know if they was a reaction.'  
Some student put their hand up 'Mrs I have to go 5 minutes early, the head teacher wants to see me'  
The teacher nodded 'Alright just tell me when your going. Right so, can anyone tell me the name of this ch-' The teacher was cut off by the door opening and Shane Collins walking in.  
'What's wrong?' The teacher asked him.  
'I'v been sent in here' Shane told her.  
The teacher frowned and looked down at her watch she then sighed and looked up 'Shane its been 10 minutes, what did you do that was so bad?'  
'Exactly Mrs, what did I do that was so bad?' He repeated.  
She shook her head and pointed to the desk next to me 'Sit over there, and do_ not _distract people'  
He nodded his head and walked over to the desk she point to, as he sat down he looked at me and grinned, I shook my head and looked forward again. I could see Shane in the corner of my eye sit down.

After about half an hour of the teacher explaining what to do she finally let us go and test some chemicals. I noticed that when the teacher was speaking Shane would look over at me now and then, but of course I just ignored him and kept focusing on the teacher. Everyone got up and walked to the front to collect the chemical bottles. I waited for people to get there's before getting up and getting some myself, once I had the right bottles I walked to the side of the room to collect the tube holders. Grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen I walked to the back of the classroom and placed the tubes in the tube holders.  
'Shane Collins' The teacher called, I heard Shane sigh from behind me and start to walk over to her. I looked back for a moment and then went back to my work, when I looked back all I so was the teacher telling Shane something and then she looked at me. I wonder what he's saying to him, probably telling him to do a job or something. Or maybe she's giving him work to do so he's not just sat the-

'The teacher told me I should work with you' Shane said from behind me, I yelped and spun round. He smirked and I glared at him.  
'You cant work with me' I told him.  
'Well the teacher told me I had to so...' He trailed off and I shook my head.  
'No, I am not working with_ you' _I say.  
He frowned 'Why?'  
'Oh, I dont know maybe because you humiliated in front of everybody? I dont want to work with you and I wont' I snapped, with that I turned around and tried to focus. That was until Shane spun me around again.  
'I only put the red paint bomb in your locker because you put water over my head, and that was in front of everyone!' He told me.  
'And I only put water over your head because you splashed me when I was walking to school' I snapped.  
'Well I dont care anyway, I'm working with you whether you like it or not' He says.  
I sighed in frustration and turned around, Shane stood by me and frowned at the chemicals.  
'What are we meant to be doing?' He asked me.  
'We are meant to be mixing chemicals' I answered.  
He scoffed 'Sounds boring'  
I sighed 'Its not boring its Science, maybe if you would actually try and work a bit you might find you like it'  
He shook his head 'No, I'll never like this. It looks way to confusing'  
'Of course its going to look confusing to you' I said.  
'What does that mean?' He asked me.  
'It means your dumb' I answered, he stared at me and I smiled at him. Looking back down at my work I began to take the chemicals and pour them into the tubes.  
'I am not dumb' He said.  
'Shane I called you dumb like 5 minutes ago and you still havnt dripped it' I pointed out.  
'So what?' He asked, it was then a kid walked up to us. We both looked at him.  
'You need to put your safety glasses on' He told us and passed us some.  
I smiled 'Thanks'. he passed me them and I took them and put them on. Shane just took them and put them on, the boy quickly walked off.  
'You could of said thank you' I told him.  
'Thank you' Shane says.  
'I meant to that boy, not to me' I sighed.  
He shrugged 'Dont care, anyway back on the subject on you calling me dumb'  
I rolled my eyes 'What about it?'  
'That was totally out of order! Why would you say something like that?' He asked me.  
I shrugged 'Because you are dumb, its the truth'  
'No it is not the truth, I can even prove it' He tells me.  
I laughed 'Is that so?'  
'Yer' He says.  
'Alright go on then, prove it. Mix the right chemicals together' I ordered.

He shrugged and moved me out the way. I stood there watching everything that he was doing, he picked up the first tube and looked at the rest. It was then when a great idea hit me, I stood up straight and he looked at me.  
'Alright so I just out this into one of these?' He asked me.  
I nodded my head 'Yer, but which one?'  
He looked back at the other tubes and frowned, he was clearly thinking of which one to mix the chemical with. He looked behind him at the board and then turned around.  
'Do I mix it with that one?' He asked me and pointed down at one of the tubes, he had picked the right one but he had gotten the answer from the board.  
I laughed and shook my head 'No that is the wrong one, I was right you are dumb'  
'Well how comes it says to mix it in with that one on the board?' He asked me.  
'We did that last lesson, that's just a reminder of what to do' I lied.  
'Oh...right' He says.  
'It was a good guess though, your suppose to put it in the one next to it' I told him.  
'Oh...ok so shall I just...pour it in?' He asked me.  
I nodded my head 'Yer but be careful you dont want to get that stuff on your hands'  
Shane laughed and took out the other tube, he began to pour one into the other 'I think I can look after myse-' Shane cut himself off by shouting as the chemical exploded into this big steam cloud. I burst out laughing and everyone looked over at us and started laughing at Shane.  
'Carry on class!' The teacher yelled, she walked over to us.  
'What's going on over here?' She asked us.  
'She told me the wrong chem-' I cut Shane off, he was not going to blame this on me.  
'It was Shane Mrs, I told him which chemical he should of mixed it with but he just...wanted to experiment. I think he likes science Mrs' I explained to her.  
She sighed and looked at him 'Shane, as much as you want to know what happens when you mix all of them together, you cant do that. Its dangerous, listen to Claire next time okay?'  
'But Mrs-'  
'No Shane, no buts. If your that keen to know what happens you can join the Science club' She told him.  
'No' He said a bit too quickly.  
'Exactly' The teacher checked her watch and looked back up again 'The lesson is over now anyway so pack your stuff away'. With that she walked off.

I then checked my watch and raised an eyebrow, the lesson had gone by so fast. I grabbed the tube holder and the chemicals bottles. I put everything away and walked over to my desk, everyone was packing away now. I put my pen and books into my bag, Shane had obviously packed his stuff away because he came over to me.  
'You did that on purpose' He said.  
'Me? No I wouldn't do such a thing' I say, sarcasm was practically dripping of every word.  
'Why? Why did you do it?' He questioned me.  
I felt my blood boil, how could he not know why I did that? 'Oh I dont know maybe because you put a stupid red paint bomb in my locker and splashed me. You humiliated me in front of everyone and this is what you get'  
'You are free to go class' The teacher announced, I pushed by Shane and walked over to the door. I waited for people to walk out the door before I began to walk out the Science lab, when I walked outside I saw Michael outside the classroom, he's probably waiting for Shane.  
'Is Shane in there?' He asked me.  
I opened my mouth to speak but Shane spoke for me.  
'What do you mean that's what I get?' He asked me.  
'What else could It mean? You embarrassed me and did that stupid prank, you deserved that' I told him.  
'So I deserved to have that stupid chemical thing get blown in my face?' He asked me, I shrugged and went to walk away but of course he grabbed my arm and spun me around.  
'What the hell do you think your doing?' I asked him, I tried to move out of his grip but it was no use.  
'You are so going to regret doing that' He tells me.  
I laughed a bit 'Oh am I? I am so scared'  
'I'm being serious' He says.  
'What the hell is there to be serious about? Nothing bad can happen from those chemicals anyway' I tell him.  
'You made it blow up in my face' He yelled.  
I shrugged 'You were wearing your safety glasses'  
'Oh you think this is so funny dont you?' He asked me.  
'Yer I do' I said automatically.  
'I'm going to get you back' He warned me.  
I smiled at him 'Just dont do the paint bomb thing again, that's just old'. He looked me in the eyes then, and I mean deep in the eyes. His eyes where brown, like a nice rich brown with hints of gold in them.

I heard someone clear their throat 'Shane'  
Shane looked around and then looked back at Michael 'Sorry man, just talking to...erm..-'  
'Yer I know I'v been here for ages' Michael told him.  
'Oh have you? Right sorry, shall we go to lesson?' He asked him.  
Michael nodded his head and looked down at Shane's hand, it was only then I realised Shane still had hold of my arm. Shane must of realised this because he let go and stepped away from me.  
'I'v got to go, i'm late for lesson.' I told them both. They both nodded their heads at me, I slowly turned and walked away.  
'Wait!' I heard Shane shout, I spun around and looked at him.  
'What's your name?' He asked me.  
'Claire? Claire Danvers' I answered with that I carried on walking to my lesson. I didnt dare turn back if Michael and Shane were still there that would be awkward. Right then I realised that Shane had told me he was going to get me back, and I couldn't me anymore worried.

**So Claire and Shane argued throughout the full lesson...how nice. Wonder what Michael thinks of them. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	5. Laptop Blooper!

Chapter 5 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

Michael's car pulled up outside my house and I ran over and jumped inside.  
'Yo' I said.  
'Morning man, how's it going?' He asked me.  
'Great' I answered. Michael smile and began to drive to school.  
'So today we have that school trip thing' Michael reminded me.  
I sighed in frustration 'Shit, I totally forgot'  
'You always forget stuff, that's why I'm here to remind you' Michael says.  
I laughed 'You do a lot of stuff Michael'  
'Shut up' He said.  
'Or what?' I asked him.  
'Or...I'll put in a bad word for your little new friend' He replied.  
I frowned 'Little new friend?'  
'You know that girl...Claire Danvers' He says.  
'Oh her...she's not my friend' I said.  
Michael scoffed 'Course she isnt, that's why you practically stared into her eyes yesterday'  
'I didnt stare into her eyes!' I argued.  
'Whatever man, it looked like you was. If I hadn't of said anything nobody knows what could of happened' He told me.  
'Dude come on, she isnt my type' I said to him.  
'I thought all girls was your type?' He asked me.  
'I...Well she isnt my type' I stuttered.  
'Yer whatever, but remember Shane i'm your best friend I know when you like a girl or not' He tells me.  
'Then you should know that I dont like her' I say.  
'I know you do, dont try to hide it' He said.  
'Michael I splashed her on the way to school, I put a stupid red paint bomb in her locker. Do you really think I would do that to a girl I really liked?' I questioned him.  
He thought for a moment 'Yer your right, but you do act weird around her'  
'That's because I dont like her and I dont want to be around her. The teacher put me with her in science and she called me dumb!' I told him.  
He laughed 'About time someone spoke the truth'  
I punched him on his arm and he stopped laughing 'Dont hit me whilst i'm driving'  
'Or what?' I asked him.  
'Or i'll ask your little friend out' He smiles.  
'Michael I'v just told you this, I do not like-'  
'I know, I know, I was joking' He laughed.  
'Not funny' I said.

For the rest of the drive to school me and Michael joked about and well...argued. Well when I say argued I dont really mean it in a serious way. We always have these joke arguments where we dont really mean what we say. Its a boy thing really and its too complicated to understand. Michael pulled up outside of school and we both jumped out the car and started to walk towards to school. Girls said "Hi" on the way to the school building and we both said hi back. Just as we was walked inside the school Michael hit me on my arm.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'Its Sandra' He answered, and looked at the door right next to him. There standing at the door was Sandra, she was one of the nerds but tried to act like she was friends with everyone. She wore this checked skirt with a white blouse and then this black cardigan with a checked pattern on it. Bits of her hair frizzed out of he ponytail and she stood in the most awkward position. She smiled at me and I heard Michael laugh a bit, Sandra walked over to me and I smiled a bit.  
'Hi Shane' She says.  
'Hi' I said.  
'I heard you were going on the school trip to the museum' She says.  
'Oh...yer I am' I told her.  
She laughed and then snorted and I heard Michael laugh even more.  
'That's totally cool Shane, I never thought you would ever go on a school trip to a museum' She laughed...and snorted.  
'Yer...who would of thought' I said.  
'But I bet there's are reason your going there, like a real important reason. Maybe there's...a girl there...' She trailed off, she pulled this weird smile at me and I heard Michael full on laugh.  
'Erm...no...there is no girl I'm going for there' I tell her.  
'Oh' She says, she actually looked sad.  
'Anyway I have to go now...see you whenever' I said. Me and Michael was about to walk of but she stopped me.

'Wait Shane! Have you heard of the...prom that is happening soon?' She asked me.  
I glanced at Michael and he smiled at me, I looked back at Sandra 'Yer I did hear about it'  
'Well you know because you have strong muscles and everything maybe you could help me set some of the decorations up. But it will be _very_ late at night and it would just be us too' She tells me.  
I stared at her speechless and could see Michael laughing in the corner of my eye.  
'I take that as I yes-'  
'No! No I'm busy I wot be able to, sorry bye Sandra' I say.  
'But wai-'  
Before she could stop me I twizzling a strand of her hair and looked her right in the eyes 'Did you do something different to your hair?'. She giggled and nodded and looked down. I took that as a opportunity and quickly walked off. As soon as me and Michael turned that corner Michael burst out laughing.  
'That. Was. Great' Michael said between laughs.  
I shook my head 'No it wasn't'  
'You should of seen your face when she asked you to come to that late night thing' He chuckled.  
'I cant believe she asked me that' I said, I walked right up to my locker and Michael went to his. I opened mine up and threw some unwanted books in and then slammed it shut. Locking it I noticed Michael was stood next to me again.  
'So what's the first lesson?' I asked him.  
'Its English, and then we miss the rest of the lesson for the school trip' Michael reminded me.  
'Oh yer' I said.  
'Oh and guess what?' He asked me.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'Your little friend is in there' Michael answered.  
I glared at him and he laughed 'Joking Shane chill'  
'Whatever lets just get to lesson' I muttered.

When we walked into the lesson everyone was already sat down and listening to the teacher.  
'You late Mr Collins and Mr Glass' The teacher announced.  
'Sorry Mrs' We both said.  
She rolled her eyes 'Just sit down I'll explain what's happening in a minute'. We both nodded and went to sit down in our seats. I didnt really pay attention to the teacher, she kept blabbing on and on about some random place. All of a sudden everyone got up and walked over to the computer cabinet.  
'Get a laptop everyone...form a line' The teacher ordered. Everyone lined up to get a laptop, one of the kids in front spoke up.  
'Mrs can we sit where we want?' He asked her.  
She nodded her head 'Everyone! I'll let you sit next to your friends _but_ do not misbehave or you'll go back to where you usually sit!'  
'I'll save you a seat man' Michael told me as he passed me, he had already gotten a laptop. After about 5 minutes of waiting, I was at the front of the line. I grabbed a laptop and walked out the line.  
'Over here!' Michael yelled to me, I looked over to where he was sat. The whole table held our friends but the seat he had saved for me...was the one next to Claire Danvers. she was on the table next to ours and my seat was near hers. I glared at him and went to sit down.  
'You okay?' Michael asked me, he looked amused.  
'Could you have picked a better seat?' I asked him.  
He shook his head 'Sorry man it was the last one, but dont worry you have plenty of people to speak to. Me, Dan, Joe...oh and Claire'  
'Oh you are so funny Michael, no really, that joke was funnier then your face' I said, Michael didnt say anything instead he just laughed and shook his head. I logged in on my computer and Mrs had put the instructions up on the boar of what to do. We had to collect information about the museum we were going to and make a power point of its best parts.

After about half an hour of the lesson I had done a good amount of work. I dont really do that much work but today I was quite impressed, dont get me wrong I was still having a laugh with my friends and joking around. How could I not do that? At one point the teacher walked out and we all started chucking things at people, the best thing was it pissed people off and their reactions were so funny. After a while the teacher walked in again and we had to stop throwing things.  
'Alright you have around half an hour left to get some more information and then your going to log off' The teacher announced, she walked over to her desk and grabbed a huge pile of folders. She then set them on a spare table.  
'I'm going to go around the classroom and see how much work you've done' The teacher tells us. With that she started to walk around everyone and checked their computers.  
Michael glanced at mine 'Wow you've done loads of work'  
'Do you think?' I asked him.  
He nodded his head and looked at his, I laughed 'You've done more work then me'  
'Do you think?' He says, quoting me. I nodded my head and looked back at the teacher, she was just looking at Dan's work, who was sat near Michael. I sighed and looked around the room, Claire had caught my attention right then. Mainly because she looking for a bag and she looked quite funny when she was looking for it. Mrs walked closer and I looked back at Claire's computer, she had Google up on her screen and I had the best idea ever. She bent right down and grabbed hold of her bag, I took this as an opportunity and got up, I leaned over and typed the perfect website in. I then sat back in my seat and the teacher walked around to me and Michael. Michael must of saw me because he was frowning at me and I smiled at him.  
'What did you just do to Claire?' He asked me. I opened my mouth to speak but got interrupted by the sounds coming from Claire's laptop. Everyone turned and looked at her as the room filled with the sounds of sex noises. Claire looked back up at her laptop and gasped.  
'Shit!' I heard her mutter, she tried to turn it of but it crashed on the front page. The front page held pictures of naked men and women, and the most dirtiest quotes ever.  
The teacher walked over to her and looked down at her 'Claire you might want to find a better time or that'  
'No Mrs I wasn't...I didnt...I dont even know how this got up!' Claire stammered.  
'I'v heard it all before Claire but I didnt think you were the type of person for this...just next time...do not do this in my lesson' The teacher told her, with that she walked off. Claire looked back at her laptop and closed the website off and then put her head on the table.

The whole table burst out laughing and she turned and glared at us all.  
'Find anything interesting on there?' I asked her.  
She glared at me 'You typed it in didnt you?'  
'Me? I wouldn't do such a thing' I say sarcastically.  
'You asshole! How did you even manage to type that in?' She asked me.  
I shrugged 'You were looking in your bag and you wasn't paying attention, I'm a very skillful person'  
'Urgh I swear you are the most big headed childish boy I'v ever met' She says.  
'Claire that hurt my feelings' I joked.  
'You dont have any!' She said.  
'Oh but I do...and clearly you want to have a bit of feelings by putting up that website' I told her.  
'Whatever Shane!' She said and spun around. I laughed and looked back at Michael who was staring at me with a smile on his face.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'You cant keep away from her can you?' He asked me.  
'Dude it was a prank, yesterday she purposely made chemicals blow up in my face. I had to get her back' I told him.  
He shrugged 'Whatever man'  
'Dude I dont fancy her' I said.  
'Well it looks like it, you've never given a girl so much attention' He pointed out.  
I thought about it for a moment 'Your right, but she pranked me. If she hadn't of poured water over my head then none of this would have happened'  
He laughed 'You started it by splashing her, when you was in _my_ car'  
'But it was funny' I pointed out.  
He smiled and shook his head 'Whatever man'.

After that the lesson went by really fast and I heard people asking Claire if she knew any good porn websites too. I found it absolutely hilarious and most of my friends on my table did as well. Anyway we had to log of on our computers and put them back in the cabinet. Once everyone did that we started getting ready to go for this school trip which is probably going to be so funny.

**So Shane got Claire back...again. So they are going to go on the school trip to the... museum? Lets see how that goes for them. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	6. New Friends!

Chapter 6 Its A Boy Girl Thing!

Claire's P.O.V

Everyone was ready to go on the trip, the teacher had told everyone to lead out in a nice single line. But obviously no one listened to her, instead we all just walked out with our friends. I didnt obviously I was on my own because as you all know I dont talk to the people round here. As I walked outside I realised the teacher had stopped the class and was talking about...something. I walked over there and started listening to her announcement.  
'Alright class I will be giving out these stickers. I need you all to write your name on it so the staff know that your name if anything happens.' She announced, everyone sighed as they started to look for their pens.  
'Also I know these stickers are a little big compared to the usual size you get given but your just going to have to deal with it' She said.  
'When do we get them?' Someone asked her.  
'Now so form a line and I'll give you them okay' She says. Everyone, surprisingly, lined up in a straight line. I heard people gossiping and giggling as they talked to their friends, I sighed to myself. Moments like these made me wish I had someone to talk to, it might sound sad but its true. The reason no one talks to me is because they dont notice me and because I'm what they call a nerd, no one wants to talk to a girl like that.

When I was finally at the front of the line the Teacher gave me a sticker, I thank her and walked out the line. I wrote my name on it and stuck it on my top, as I looked I saw Shane laughing with all his friends. I cant believe he put that porn website on my computer just as the teacher was walking past. You dont even know how many people are asking me if I knew any good websites for them to go on. Once again he humiliated me and I hated him for it, and that's why I have to get him back again. I dont care how childish i'm being, he has to pay for what he did. So its a good job I'v just thought of the best Idea right now.

Walking up to the Teacher I moved my hair over my sticker so she couldn't see it.  
'Mrs can I have a sticker please,I'v just lost mine' I lied.  
'Oh...sure, but please dont loose this one' She told me.  
'I wont' I smiled, she handed the sticker over to me and I walked away from her. The stickers Mrs was handing out where like name tags. They were quite big but then again, Mrs did warn us. I bent down and wrote down on the sticker, once I that one I placed my pen bag in my bag and slowly walked up to the line. Shane's friends had pushed before him and they were all getting their name tags, Shane was at the back. I walked around him so he didnt see me and stared at his back for a moment. He would feel me putting it on his back, so how could I make this look like its no suspicious?  
'You pushed in' A girl points out.  
I looked at her 'No I'm not in the line, go in front of me'. The girl nodded her head and moved in front of me. It was then I finally had the perfect Idea, I moved in front of the girl and stuck the sticker on Shane's back and quickly walked away.  
Just as I walked away the girl spoke 'Hey!'. And then like that Shane turned around, he looked at her.  
'Why did you just tap me on my back?' He asked her.  
'I-I...I was just saying hey' She smiled, you could see she was blushing slightly. Looks like I picked a girl who did fancy Shane after all.  
'Oh...hey' He says. I carried on walked towards the coach and acted as if nothing happened, I hopped onto the bus and found a seat near the back. Everyone else was sat down next to their friends chatting away, no one even took notice off me. I sat down next to the window and sighed, I knew that today was going to be hell. Mainly because Shane is in this lesson and he cant be sent away from the class if he is misbehaving, so I'll be stuck with him all day. You see English is my first lesson today and since we are going on a school trip the school decided that we have all the other lessons off and stay at the museum until it gets to the time when school ends. Its confusing I know.  
All of a sudden I heard people laughing I looked up and noticed it was Shane and his friends. They all walked to the back of the bus and sat there, I sighed in frustration. Out of all the places on this coach they decide to sit behind me? Shane is just doing this on purpose now.  
'Hey Claire' This boys says.  
'Hi' I said.  
'Erm...I dont want to sound rude to anything but...I was wondering if you could tell me any good websites to go on?' He asked me. I heard Shane and his friend start laughing from behind me, the boy who was talking to me now was friends with Shane. I'v seen him hand around with him loads.  
I glared at him 'No, I dont know any good sites.'  
'Well...what about the one you went on in class?' He asked me. I sighed in frustration, he is doing this to make me angry._ Dont let it get to you, I thought_.  
I looked at him 'You want to know what website I went on in class?'  
He nodded his head 'Yer if its not to much to ask, I mean I didnt really take you as the type to get funky if you know what i'm saying'. Again Shane and his friends started laughing.  
I smiled at him 'Oh...well you see that's when your wrong. Shane Collins put that website up on my computer. At first you may think its funny but if you think about it...that means Shane goes on porn websites instead of actually getting sex in reality. So he basically embarrassing himself.'  
The boy stared at me for a moment, and once he found the right words to say he went to speak but I spoke before him.  
'Oh and your embarrassing yourself because...why would you want a porn website if you brag so much about getting "laid"?' I said.  
I could see the guys cheeks go a bit red and I smiled 'So if you wouldn't mind I dont want to be disturbed again by guys who lie about sex. So...have a nice day.'. With that I turned and face the window, The boy got up and went to his seat at the back with Shane and everyone.  
I shook my head as I took my earphones out my bag, I plugged them into my phone. Before I could put my earphones in someone came and sat next to me.

'That prank that you did, was great' The girl said.  
I blinked 'What prank?'  
She scoffed 'Look I know that you may think that not many people notice you, but trust me they do.'  
I stared at her 'I still dont know what you mean'  
She rolled her eyes 'I saw what you did with that name tags, you know when you put it on Shane's ba-'  
'Shhhhh! He's sat right there' I whispered to her, I pointed behind us and she nodded her head in understanding. We both fell silent for a moment before the girl spoke again.  
'So your names Claire right? Claire Danvers?' She asked me.  
I nodded my head 'Yer it is, what's yours?'  
'Eve. Eve Rosser' She replied.  
I smiled at her 'I'v seen you around before'  
She shrugged 'A lot of people see me around, but when you think about it..no one knows that much about me'  
'I'm like that too' I said, after I said that it went quiet. It didnt really seem awkward at all and I was actually glad, the last thing I need is awkward moments. Looking at Eve right now I realised that she was a goth. She wore black tights with this black frilly skirt that had this lace material on top of it. Her top was, of course, Black but it had blue skulls on the shoulders. She put her hair up in pigtails and she had put on white powder makeup, heavy eyeliner and mascara. Eve was pretty and too be honest she actually pulled off the whole goth look. She didnt go over the top with it and she didnt look like she was _trying _to be a goth, she had practically put her name on it.

'You wont tell Shane that I put the sticker thing on him right?' I asked her.  
She laughed 'Why would I tell Shane that? Seriously he deserves it'  
'You think he deserves it?' I questioned her.  
She nodded her head 'Yer, after all he has done all those things to you before. I mean putting red paint bombs in peoples locker? Its just gotten old now'  
'Wow never thought a girl would...would-'  
'Would actually see what he is like? See that he really isnt all that he makes out to be?' She suggested.  
'Yes exactly that' I said.  
'Your right not many girls can see that, its a good job we can though' She says.  
I sighed 'Did you see what he did today?'  
She nodded her head 'Yep. He put the porn website on your computer didnt he?'  
'Yer and the worst thing was the teacher saw it on my screen. It couldn't have been more embarrassing' I told her.  
She laughed 'Well at least you got him back, I mean I dont think any girl has thought back when it comes to Shane. They always back down or just...ignore him. But you...you keep getting him back, why is that?'  
I shrugged 'I'm just sick of people thinking they can do whatever they want'  
She laughed a bit 'Same here'. After that we heard people at the front of the coach start to laugh, we both shook our heads and laughed. I can tell that Eve is a nice girl and maybe we could turn out to be good friends.

For the rest of the ride to the museum all me and Eve did was laugh about...well everything. We talked about the most random things, at one point me and Eve were in tears because we were laughing that much. Just as Eve started a new conversation I felt the coach stop and the I saw the Teacher stands up.  
'Alright everyone we are here, so I need you all to form out in a nice line. I dont want anyone misbehaving! Remember we are representing the school. So the people at the front of the coach lead out first!' The teacher ordered. Everyone stood up and began to move of off the coach. Once everyone was off the Teacher leaded us into the museum We walked through the this main entrance and into this massive hall, They were statues that outlined a circle On the walls they were paintings and information tags on the walls.

'Alright so this is the room we will all meet at, at the end. Basically the people who work at the museum are all around the building and they will be looking out for any bad behavior So I want I'm going to be handing out these booklets, and I want you all to answer the questions and gather as much information as you can. We will be meeting back here soon' The teacher explained.  
Everybody nodded their heads and gathered round to grab the booklet. Once I had mine I turned around and began to walk away from everyone.  
'Hey wait' Eve says as she ran up to me. I smiled at her and then looked behind her, Shane still had the sticker on his back. Eve obviously saw what I was looking at because she burst out laughing and we both carried on walking. We walked down this small corridor that held loads of photo's of people.  
'I cant believe Shane still has that sticker on him' Eve laughed.  
'I know, I thought one of his friends would of said something' I say.  
'Good job they havnt' She smiled, we both turned into the next room. It was full of photo's of fish. The room light was blue and the walls were painted this pale blue colour, they were models of different types of under water animals. It was great and I absolutely loved it.  
'Wow' I said and looked down at my booklet.  
'Is that were the toilets are?' She asked me.  
I looked up and nodded my head 'Yer'  
'Great I need the toilet, are you coming?' She questioned me.  
'Erm...I will in a minute, I'm just going to answer these questions and then I'll be with you' I told her.  
She smiled 'Ok, just dont be long'. With that she walked over to the toilets, I sighed and looked around. I'v never been to this museum before and to be honest it was one of the best ones I'v been too, and that's saying something. I began to write done some answers in my booklet, it took me about...5 minutes to answer about 3 questions, I'm quite proud that. I turned around and stated to read the next question, I started walking as I was muttering the question to myself. Just as I looked up I felt my body stop as it hit something hard, I yelped and fell back.

'Whoa' The person said they grabbed me before I could fall to the floor. The person helped me stand up right and I sighed.  
'Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going-' I stopped myself from talking as I realised who was standing in front of me.  
Michael smiled 'Dont worry about it'  
I smiled back 'Alright well...bye' I said. That was the most stupidest things to say to a boy...ever, he probably thinks i'm even more nerdy then he did before...  
'Hey woah, where are you going?' He asked me.  
'Erm...somewhere...to see Eve...' I answered.  
'Do you have to go now?' He asked me.  
I shook my head slightly 'I guess not'  
He smiled 'Good, so what question you on?'  
'Erm...4' I told him.  
'Oh...'He says, he looked down at the information tag at the bottle of the fish statue. At first I thought he was actually reading it but then he spoke.  
'So it was a nice trick you did to Shane' He tells me.  
I frowned 'What?'  
'Dont act like you dont know, when you put the thing on his back.' He told me.  
'Erm...no I dont know what your on about' I lied.  
He laughed 'Claire I saw you, dont even bother lying'. He was still look at the information tag.  
'You wont tell Shane it was me will you?' I asked him.  
'I dont think I need to tell him, he'll figure it out himself' He says.  
'Oh...right, you havnt come here to set another prank up have you?' I asked him.  
He looked at me and frowned 'What?'  
'Shane hasn't set you up to this has he? Is that why your talking to me?' I questioned him.  
'No that's not why I'm talking to you, I'm talking to you because I want to. Anyway I dont get involved in any of Shane's pranks' He said.  
I sighed in relief 'Thank you'  
He smiled at me and then moved closer 'So tell me what's yours and Shane's deal?'  
'Deal?' I repeated.  
He nodded his head 'Yer deal. There's something going on here and I know there is. Shane says there nothing going on between you two but I think that he might be telling a bit off a lie-'  
'He's right, we dont have a...deal.' I interrupted.  
'Then how come he's paying so much attention to you then?' He asked me, he began to walk closer to me.  
I took a small step back 'W-Well because...he...erm...he-'  
'Spit it out' He ordered as he took more steps towards me, In the end I couldn't move back anymore because of the wall behind me.  
'Well he did splash me when I was walking to school, and so I put the bottle of water over his head. Then he put that stupid red paint bomb in my locker, so I made the chemicals blow up in his face. So then he went and put the porn website on my laptop and so I wrote "2 inch penis here" On the sticker and put it on his back.' I explained.

Michael stopped right in front of me now 'But why do you keep getting him back? You know he is going to do something even more worse'  
I shrugged 'Like I said before I'm sick of people thinking that they can do whatever they want'  
He smiled at bit 'Well I'v never known a girl to get Shane back, so...just be careful okay?'  
I frowned 'Why should I be careful?'  
'Because sometimes Shane can do things that are way out of order. He will notice that he's wrong sooner or later but...he can do stupid things sometimes' He tells me.  
'Oh...right...well hanks for the advice. But I should really be going now...I have a head ache-'  
'Are you alright?' Michael asked me as he moved a strand of hair from my face, I stared up at him and he smiled at me.  
'I-I'm fine...I...um...Go...-'  
'What's going on?' I heard Shane ask, Michael dropped his hand back down to his side and we both looked at him. Shane looked from me and Michael and I cleared my throat.  
'I'v got to go, see you around' I say to Michael, with that I walk away from them both and went to find Eve in the toilets. Talk about awkward moments, that was probably the worst moment i'v ever been in. Lets hope that never happens again, ever.

**Okay guys Eve is now in the story! What do you guys think about the whole...Michael and Claire thing? Do you think Shane will get jealous Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	7. WEIRD FEELING'S!

Chapter 7 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Walking to the bathroom I realised Eve was already outside. She was leaning against the wall looking down, as I got closer to her she looked up and gave me a small smile.  
'Hey' I said as I walked up to her.  
'Hi' She says.  
'What's up?' I asked her.  
She shook her head 'Nothing'  
'You sure? You seem real down' I said.  
'No...No...I...not upset I just...erm...' She trailed off not knowing what to say.  
'Eve you can tell me you know' I told her.  
'Well I just wanted too know what was going on with you and Michael' She says.  
I frowned 'Michael? Michael Glass? Nothing is going on between us'  
'Oh right, I thought they was because I just saw you too then and it looked like you two had something going on-'  
'No Eve, that's like...the first conversation i'v had with Michael. He was asking about me and Shane' I tell her.  
'Shane?' She repeated.  
I nodded my head 'He thought me and Shane had something going on and that's why we were pranking each other'  
Eve laughed 'Like you would even go out with Shane Collins'  
'I know right' I said as I looked back at them, Shane and Michael were already looking at us and then they looked back at each other again and started talking.  
I turned back to face Eve 'Why did you want too know if something was going with me and Michael?'  
'B-Because...I just did' She stammered.  
I stared at her 'You like him dont you?'  
'No!' She said a little too quickly.  
I smiled a bit 'You do dont you?'  
She sighed 'I dont know, he's popular and most of the boys in our year that are popular are idiots and they use you for sex'  
'But I dont think Michael is like that Eve' I told her.  
She shrugged 'It doesn't matter anyway, he doesn't notice me'  
'Then make him notice you, go over there and talk to him' I say.  
She laughed and shook her head 'I cant just go over there and talk to him, it doesn't work like that'  
'Why not? Come on, you want him to notice you then you talk to him' I told her, I grabbed hold oh her arm and started dragging her to Michael.  
'Claire! Get off me, you cant do this!' She said as I moved her across the room.  
'Please Claire I really dont want too, I'm too nervous' She told me, I stopped and looked at her.  
'Dont be nervous' I said.  
'But I am, I dont want to talk to him now' She says.  
I sighed 'Eve if you want him to notice you then you have to do something that catches his eye-'

'Claire!' I heard Shane shout, I turned and looked at him. He made a hand gesture for me to walk over to him. I glanced at Eve and she smiled at me.  
'Go on then Claire, talk to Shane' She said, I sighed and walked over to Shane and Michael...with Eve following.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'Is something going on between you and Michael? Because he doesn't seem to be telling me anything' Shane says.  
I looked at Michael and then back at Shane 'Nothing is going on'  
'Dont lie to me, I'v just seen you with him' He told me.  
'Nothing is going on between us, he was just...hang on, why do you want to know? In fact why do you even care?' I questioned him.  
'Because...Because he is my best friend and I think I should know if there is something going on because well...we both hate each other' He pointed out.  
I rolled me eyes 'Shane, nothing is going on okay?'.  
He opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by some of his friends. They patted him on his back and laughed.  
'Nice one man but the girls love you' One of Shane's friends said.  
'I never thought you would tell everyone how small it is' The other one said.  
Shane frowned at them 'What are you on about?'  
They both laughed 'Nothing man, nothing'. With that they walked off. I glanced at Eve and realised she was laughing, I bite my lip to prevent from laughing. I had put a sticker on Shane's back saying "2 inched penis here", and he didnt know about it. More people laughed at him as they walked past.  
'What the hell?' Shane said as he looked at Michael.  
Michael shrugged 'I dont know what's going on'. He did, everyone knew _but _Shane.  
'Well me and Claire have work to do so if you wouldn't mind, we have to be going now' Eve announced, she linked arms with me and we both walked away. We walked over into the other room and sat down on a bench, we could still see Shane and Michael too.  
'Eve if he finds out what I have done he is going to kill me' I told Eve.  
'I know' She said. We both watched him, everyone that passed rather laughed or said something to him. The best thing was Shane didnt even know what was going on or why everyone was laughing.

After about 10 minutes of laughing at everyone's comments that was said to Shane, Shane finally turned to Michael. He looked like he was...confronting him, Michael looked like he was listening to what he was saying. In the end Michael sighed and said something to Shane, Shane then took of his coat and looked at the back off it. He took the sticker off his coat and then put it back on. He ripped the sticker up and then looked at Michael. Then all of a sudden his head turned straight towards me and he glared at me.  
'Shit' I muttered.  
'Oh he looks so angry' Eve laughed.  
'That's because he is, we need to go...now' I said, we both got up and walked towards...well anything.  
'Where are we going?' Eve asked me.  
'Anywhere that Shane cant go' I answered.  
'The toilets?' Eve suggested.  
'Yes! We can go there' I say.  
'Claire!' I heard Shane shout.  
'Shit' I said, me and Eve both ran into the girls toilets.  
'He is sooooo mad at you!' Eve laughed.  
'I know Eve, I can see that' I said.  
'Claire!' I heard Shane shout from outside.  
'Shit!' I say.  
'Shane she's in the girls toilets, leave her' I heard Michael say.  
'Then I'll go into the girls toilets' I heard Shane say. I ran into the cubical and locked the door, right then I heard the toilet slam open.  
Eve yelped and then I heard footsteps.

'Where is she?' Shane asked Eve.  
'Shane get out your in a girls toilet!' Eve told him.  
'Where is she?' Shane repeated.  
'Shane get out of the girls toilets' Michael ordered.  
'Answer me' Shane demanded.  
'I dont know what your talking about' Eve says.  
'Bull shit, I saw you both run in here' Shane told her.  
'Dont you think i give a shit about what you saw? No I dont so get out the girls toilets!' Eve ordered.  
'Fine. Claire you have three seconds...1' Shane started.  
'Shane get out!' Eve says again.  
'2!' Shane added.  
'Shane!' Eve yelled. After that everything went quite.  
'Shane come on, you can talk to her later' Michael says.  
'Fine, I'll be waiting outside' Shane announced, right then I heard the door slam open again and then it slam shut.  
Eve sighed 'Claire you can come out now Shane has gone'  
I unlocked the cubical door and walked out, as soon as Eve saw me she burst out laughing.  
'Claire he is so mad at you' She chuckled.  
'Eve i'm going to die and the worst thing is he's waiting outside for me!' I reminded her, that only made her laugh more.  
'What do I do now?' I asked her.  
'Is there a window in here? Maybe you can climb out of that?' She joked.  
I laughed 'There's no way out!'  
'Alright well how about we just, walk out here, and if he asks you about the sticker say you dont know anything about it' She suggested.  
I nodded my head 'Yer okay, I can do that.'.  
'Alright, come on' She says, she opened the door and walked outside, I follows after her. Just as I thought Shane wasn't around I felt someone grabbed hold of my shirt and pull me back.

I yelped and turn to face Shane 'Hi Shane'  
'You did this too me didnt you?' He asked me.  
I frowned 'Did what?'  
'You put that stupid sticker on my back didnt you?' He questioned.  
I shook my head 'Dont know what your on about'  
'Dont lie too me Claire, who else would do this? This is you getting me back from that pron website' He pointed out.  
'Well now you know how it feels to be humiliated I tell him, and as soon as I said that I regretted it. I'v just basically admitted to him that I did stick the sticker on his back.  
'I knew it was you! You did that all because I put a pron website on your computer?' Shane asked.  
'Dont miss out the parts that the computer was on full volume and the teacher was right behind me' I added.  
'It wasn't that bad' He says.  
'Well neither was the sticker thing' I said.  
He glared at me 'Are you kidding? Do you know how many people are commenting on that stupid "2 inched penis" thing?'  
'Do you know how many people are asking me for porn websites?' I asked him.  
'Urgh your so annoying you know that?' He asked me, he still had hold off my T-shirt.  
'Yer and your childish!' I told him.  
'Childish? You fuc-'  
'Shane' Michael interrupted.  
Shane looked at him 'What?'  
'Calm down okay? Your grabbing her' He pointed out.  
Shane looked down at his hand on my shirt and then back at Michael 'So what?'  
'Come on man, let her go' Michael says and tries to move Shane back.  
'No man leave it, I'm not going to hurt her' Shane says and pushed Michael back.

'What is going on!' The teacher yelled. We all turned and looked at her.  
'Nothing Mrs' Shane says.  
'Then why was you pushing Michael? I dont want any fights going on here Shane' She warns him.  
'We wasnt fighting, I was just...congratulating him.' Shane lied, he let go off my shirt and I stepped away from Shane.  
'Well you showing the school up Shane, I told you, no bad behavior' She told him.  
'Come on lets go' Eve whispered to me, me and Eve went to walk off but the teacher stopped us.  
'Where do you think your going Miss Danvers? And you Miss Rosser?' The teacher questioned.  
'We were...erm...going to answer questions' I said.  
'Not together your not, I dont trust you four to be together. So I want you to split up' She says.  
'What?' Shane asked.  
'Your heard me, Eve go with Michael. Claire you go with Shane' She ordered.  
'B-But Mrs I cant go with Shane, we dont get along!' I said.  
'Well then your going to have to learn too! Now split up now or you'll get a detention' She warned us. I sighed in frustration and looked at Eve.  
Eve smiled and shrugged 'Have fun Claire'. She walked over to Michael and he smiled at her, they then began to talk. I sighed again and walked away from Shane, but of course he followed.  
'Where are you going?' He asked me.  
'To answer questions' I answered, I stopped in front of this statue.  
'Your actually going to do this work? Wow you really are a nerd' He says.  
'Shut up Shane' I ordered.  
'Or what? What are you going to do?' He asked me.  
I stared at him before I sighed in frustration 'I cant believe I'm stuck with you'  
'Whatever Claire, deep down you know you like it' He says.  
'Get stuffed' I snapped.  
'Woah calm down' He says.  
'Urgh I hate you!' I told him.  
He leaned closer to me 'You secretly want to have sex with me'  
I pushed him back 'No way!'  
He smiled at me and I gave him a disgusted look 'Unlike most girls in my year I'm one of the few that doesn't want to catch any diseases'  
'And your one of the few that hasn't had sex' He says.  
I scoffed 'Shane you dont know anything about me so please stop jumping to conclusions, you dont know anything about my private life'  
'Well you jumped to conclusions by saying I have diseases! You dont know anything about me either' He pointed out.  
'Whatever you think your so good dont you? You think that the world revolves around you dont you? Well it doesn't Shane no matter how many girls think it!' I tell him.  
'Well your not no different! You think your better then everybody else, all because you understand Science? Your no different too everyone else!' He told me.

'Different from' I corrected.  
He frowned 'What?'  
'You said different too, its different from' I pointed out.  
'Fine well then your no different from any other geek who loves to wast their time on books and revising' He says, right then I started to feel pins and needles in my body, but I shook it off and carried on arguing.  
'ignoramus' I said.  
'Slut' Shane argued.  
'Neanderthal!' I snapped.  
'Pencil Neck!' He spat.  
'You know I would feel sorry for you but I cant, I despise you too much too feel any pity for you' I told him, I felt the pins and needles spread through my body then and I felt a bit dizzy.  
Shane opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, then he finally spoke 'Ditto'  
I laughed a bit 'Ditto? Double ditto'  
'Double double ditto times a thousand and...double that!' He said. After that we both glared at each, and that's when I felt my whole body go numb. But I ignored it and kept glaring at Shane, he is not going to win this argument. Just as I was about to speak I felt the whole room turn and it seemed like it started to spin. I put my hand on my head, closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Then all of a sudden it stopped, just like that, I removed my hand from my head and looked back at Shane.  
I sighed 'I cant be bothered to stand here and waste my time on you'. With that I barged past him and walked back over to Eve and Michael. Walking over to them I realised how much they were getting along, Eve and Michael were both laughing and they were standing so close to each other. Well at least Eve is having a good day, because I'm sure as hell not.

**Well that was an interesting argument Shane and Claire had, what could be up with Claire? Wonder why she felt ill of a sudden. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	8. Its A Date!

Chapter 8 Its A Boy Girl Thing!

Claire's P.O.V

I walked up to Eve and Michael and they both looked at me. Shane then came and stood next to me and I looked away from him. He had seriously pissed me off.  
'Having fun?' Eve asked us.  
'No' We both said, Eve and Michael laughed.  
'Come on man cheer up, you can learn a lot from Claire' Michael told him.  
Shane scoffed 'Yer like what? How to be stuck up?'  
'Try how to not get diseases from sex?' I suggested, Michael and Eve both laughed and Shane glared at me.  
'I do not have diseases' Shane says through gritted teeth.  
'And I am not stuck up' I said.  
'Well you think your better then everyone' He says.  
'No Shane I dont think that' I said.  
'You think you know more then me' He pointed out.  
'I dont think, I know I do' I snapped.  
'She has got a point , I mean Claire is is every top lesson' Eve told him.  
'Whatever doesn't make her any different from us' Shane said.  
'Oh shut up Shane, I dont think i'm different from every body else' I spat.  
'Course you dont Claire' He says.  
'Just because I get higher grades then you and because I dont waste my time going to party's and getting drunk, does not make me think i'm different from everyone else' I explained.  
'Then stop acting like your the fucking queen!' He yelled.  
'Stop acting like your the fucking man off the town that thinks he owns the place!' I shouted. We both glared at each other before turning away from each other.  
Michael and Eve looked from me too Shane, and then looked at each other and started laughing.  
'Wow you guys seem too really like each other' Eve smiled.  
'I mean you can see the friendship between you, its really sweet' Michael added, they then both burst out laughing. I sighed and put my hand on my head again, I was starting to feel dizzy again and the pins and needles where starting to come back.

'Claire are you okay?' Eve asked me.  
'I'm fine Eve' I lied.  
'You sure? You've turned a bit pale' She told me, right then the pins and needles went again and I didnt feel dizzy anymore. I removed my hand from my head and smiled at her.  
'I'm fine' I say.  
'Alright well why dont me and you go back to the main hall? We were supposed to meet back there wasn't we?' She asked me.  
I nodded my head 'Yer we was, come on lets go'.  
Me and Eve then linked arms and started too walk towards the main hall. I can tell this is going to be a long day, and I really wanted it too end soon because I wasn't feeling very good and I had no idea what could be wrong with me.

**The end of the school trip...**

Shane's P.O.V

The Museum trip was finally over, it felt like it was never going too end. I will admit I thought it was going to be boring, but it wasn't that bad. After that argument with Claire I didnt speak to her, instead I just kept with Michael.

Claire really pissed me off when we was at the museum. I didnt think she would be one to be so argumentative but she really was. She called me these names that I didnt understand as well, so I just called her something else back. Of course I'm going to argue back with her, she isnt going to get away with talking to me like i'm nothing. I wasn't exactly happy with her since she put that sticker on my back, do you know how many people laughed at me? Nearly the whole off our class saw me. It was embarrassing and the worst part was I dont even know how long it was on my back for.

Of course it was Claire that put it there, it was pay back from when I put that porn website on her laptop. But when she admitted that she put that sticker there I was mad with her. That's why I had that argument with her in front of that weird looking statue I thought that it was about time Claire should see that she isnt as perfect as she makes out to be, Claire thinks she's everything when she really isnt. The weird thing was though, during my argument with Claire I started to get real dizzy and I could feel pins and needles go around my body. I dont know why it happened it just did, maybe I was coming down with something.

'You ok man?' Michael asked me.  
'Yer' I said.  
'That museum trip was quite good dont you think?' He asked me.  
I shrugged 'It was ok'  
He laughed 'Your only saying that because you had an argument with Claire'  
'She's annoying' I said.  
'If you think she's that annoying, why do you put these pranks on her?' He asked me.  
'So that I can annoy her like she annoys me. Did you know she called me these...weird names today?' I asked him.  
'Weird names?' He repeated.  
'Yer...she called me these real weird name, I cant remember what she called me...it was erm...a Neanderthal' I told him.  
He burst out laughing 'Do you know what that is?'  
I shook my head 'No I dont, do you?'  
'No I dont' He says.  
I sighed 'See? No one even knows what she's talking about'  
'Whatever man, I think you like her' He says.  
'What? What makes you think that I like her?' I questioned him.  
'Because your always talking about her, and your always wasting your time on her by doing those stupid pranks' He replied.  
'Okay well I dont like her okay? Stop saying that' I said, it went quiet after that and I was really hating the silence. After about 5 minutes of the silence I thought of something to talk about.  
'So you and that girl looked like you were having a good time' I said.  
He frowned 'What girl?'  
'That goth girl, the one you was partners with' I says.  
'Oh Eve, yer she was a funny girl' He said.  
I raised my eyebrow at him 'Do you like her?'  
He smiled 'A bit, I asked her out though'  
I sat up straight 'What did she say?'  
'She said yes' He told me.  
'Dude that's great, when are you going out?' I asked him.  
'Tomorrow night' He answered.

He pulled up outside my house 'Well i'll talk to you tomorrow about it'  
'Sure man, see you tomorrow' He says.  
'Bye' I said as I jumped out of his car, I ran up to my front door.  
'Shane!' Michael shouted.  
I turned around and looked at him 'What?'  
'You still coming round to mine this week?' He asked me.  
'Of course man, wont let you down' I said.  
'Great see you tomorrow' He says, I smiled at him and he drove off. I turned and walked back into my house. I dropped my bag in the hallway and walked into the kitchen.  
'Shane! How did you school trip go?' Mum asked me.  
I shrugged 'It was alright'  
'Alright? Is that it?' She questioned.  
'It was as boring as I thought it would be' I told her.  
She smiled 'Good. See I told you, if you try something you might see that you might actually enjoy it'  
'I didnt exactly enjoy it' I said as I sat down at the table. My dad came in then, and he sat down opposite me.  
'Have you heard this? He didnt like his trip' Mum told Dad.  
'Well as long as your learning son' He says.  
'I didnt really learn that much' I say.  
'Then you need to start learning, you need as much as you can get and then you can come and join me and work with me. Spark Spatulas is a great place to work my boy' He told me.

I nodded my head and stood up 'Well I'm going to go upstairs see you later'. I walked up the stairs and went into my bedroom, I slammed the door shut and I layed out on my bed. Spark Spatulas is the place where my dad works, it isnt exactly the greatest place to work but its paying the bills. My dad thinks that when I leave school I'll come and join him there, but too be honest that's not where I want to go. I havnt exactly thought about what I wanted to do but I like the idea of working in a gym. Maybe do something to do with fitness or boxing maybe? Working in a gym sounds okay to me and I wouldn't mind working there. But Spark Spatulas isnt the place I want to go, and I dont want to tell my dad that yet because I feel like he will be...disappointed in me. So for now I'll just keep letting him think that I'll be joining him, because if he knows that I wont be going there he may be ashamed. And now one wants there old man to be ashamed of them right?

**So Shane is keeping some secrets from his dad, isnt the best thing to do. Also what do you guys think of Shane and Claire getting dizzy? Something isnt right there. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	9. What's Happened?

Chapter 9 Morganville vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

It was getting really late and I think I should really head off to bed. I had already brushed my teeth and washed my make up off, so all I needed was my pajamas. I grabbed my clothes and put them on and grabbed my poem book. I always read some poems before I go to bed, It makes me fall to sleep better and because its verry calming and relaxing for me.

I turned my lamp off and made my self comfortable, I set my alarm for tomorrow morning. I then closed my eyes and soon drifted into a deep sleep.

Shane's P.O.V

I had just come out of the shower so I only had my towel on, but it doesn't really matter since most of the time I sleep naked anyway. I switched my alarm on so it could wake me up for tomorrow, its the only thing that can really wake me up in the mornings. I dried my self off and then climbed into bed, I then closed my eyes and soon drifted into a deep sleep.

**In the morning...**

Shane's P.O.V

_Oh man, my head _I thought as I started to wake up. I opened my eyes and sat up, I frowned as I noticed what was in front of me. There was a computer on the desk along with a pile of books next to them. I dont own any books and to be honest I think the only person that does is my mum, but then again why would she put her books in my room? I must be dreaming or something, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair...it was then I realised how long my hair had...grown. It cant be that long, it was quite short yesterday and now its...its...I looked down to see my hair had grown passed my shoulders.  
'What the hell?' I said to myself, I got out of bed and kept looking around the room. This isnt my room, since when did I have...a teddy bear. When did my room get tidy? Where are all my clothes that were on the floor and...my TV, where the hell is my TV? Alright what the hell is happening? Right then my alarm went off and I frowned at it, all of a sudden this song comes on and I'v never heard it before in my life. Not only is it rubbish, its also not the song I'm used to waking up to in the morning. I walked up to it and turned it off, I seriously couldn't bare that song anymore.

I walked around the room again and tried to see any signs that this was all a prank, but I couldn't find any. About 5 minutes later I moved to the middle of the room, there really wasn't anything to prove why I was in this room...and that's when I saw it. Opposite me was a mirror and what I saw in that mirror did not make me very happy.  
'What the fuck?' I asked myself as I look down at my body...or should I saw...Claire Danvers body. Yes that's right, I was in Claire Danver's body.

Claire's P.O.V

I was awaken by _very_ loud music, I shot up and looked around to see where the noise was coming from. Turns out it was coming from what looked like an alarm, I clicked it off and put my hand on my head. I had the worst head ache ever, _maybe I should take the day off_? _No Claire this will fade off during the day, just get up and get ready_. I sighed and removed my hand from my head, I opened my eyes and frowned. _What the hell happened to my room? Its looks so...messy_. It was then I realised that I wasn't in my room, the reason how I know is because my computer wasn't there anymore and because...clothes where everywhere. Also there was a huge TV in this room, and I dont have a TV in my room. What on Earth is going on?

I moved the covers off me and stood up. It was then I realised I was naked and that I had...a...Penis! I screamed and ran around the room to find some clothes, I started picking up tops and jeans and random pants which I dont know if someone had worn them or not. I dropped the clothes and grabbed the covers, I then wrapped it around me. I sighed and ran a hand through my...short hair. _Why do I feel so weird? _I feel taller then usual and more stonger. Wait maybe I look different? I should probably check and see if I'v changed because what I have down below isnt what i'm used to seeing.

I searched around for a mirror and soon found one on the wardrobe door. I walked over to it and stared speechless at myself, I was too shocked to say anything.  
'Oh my gosh' I managed, staring back at me in the mirror was Shane Collins. I was in Shane Collins body.

Shane's P.O.V

This is can not be happening, this can not be happening. _I mean I have tits, tits_. I couldn't stop looking at myself in the mirror, how the hell did I end up in Claire's body? What could I have possibly done to deserve this? I walked to Claire's desk next to her bed and checked the time, I should really start to get changed right now or I'm going to be late for Michael. Maybe Michael would understand, all I have to do is tell him how I'm in Claire's body and that I dont know why or how this has happened and...Oh what if I'm stuck here forever? Not only does it feel weird, its Claire Danver's body, she is my enemy.

Just get ready Shane and then you can go talk to her and figure things out. I sighed as I walked over to Claire's drawers, I opened the first one and looked inside. I frowned as I picked up a pink bra, well I guess these needs to be on. I unbuttoned the top I was wearing and took it off. I then attempted to put the bra on, I put both my arms in the...thing and then turned my head to face the mirror. I couldn't hook it at the back and it was really annoying, _its hard enough to get these damn things off_. I sighed in frustration and took of the bra and threw it back in the drawer. I opened the next drawer too see...underwear, I shrugged and pulled down my pants, I then grabbed the first pair of underwear I saw and put them on.

I then turned back the mirror to check how I was doing. I raised an eyebrow at myself and smiled. Claire has actually got a verry nice body...in fact she has a hot body, one of the best I'v seen, and that's saying something. Well since I couldn't put the bra on maybe I should just...not have one on.  
'Looks like we are gong to go natural today ladies' I smiled.

Claire's P.O.V

'Go away! Go away! Go away!' I said as I hit the...thing with the TV remote. Yes I said TV remote, it was the only thing I could find, and yes I...or well Shane did have a boner and it just wouldn't go. Maybe I should just...find something to wear and...watch some TV too get my mind off things and then...it will go.

Sounds like a plan. I slowly walked around the room and picked up a T-shirt, I then put it on. The next thing I looked for was some underwear for myself. _Oh there is some over there_, I walked over to them and put them on. _Right jeans next, put some jeans on_, I searched the room again too look for some...blue jeans that were near the bed. I sighed in relief and grabbed them, I put them on and layed back on the bed. Wasn't so bad, it was easier then I thought it would bed. After about 10 minutes of just lying there I hard someone shout up to me  
'Shane! Hurry up, your breakfast is ready!' A woman yelled from downstairs.  
'Ok!' I yelled back. Oh crap what am I going to do? I cant go down stairs with a...oh, seems like its gone my idea worked. I got up and checked myself in the mirror.  
'Not bad' I said. Shane was very muscular and I wont lie I have noticed that he has a nice strong looking body.  
'Shane!' The woman shouted again, I groaned and walked the room. Walking downstairs the smell of...was that bacon? Well it smelled nice, I turned and walked into the kitchen and sat down opposite this man...he was reading the newspaper.  
'You okay hunny? Your not usually this late out of bed?' This woman asked me, she looked around the age my mum was. But except this woman had black long hair and soft brown eyes, she looked pretty.  
'I'm fine...just a bit tired today' I told her.  
She smiled and placed this plate in front of me, she then kissed me on my head and walked back to the cooker. I looked down at the plate and pulled at disgusted look, in front of me was a greasy pile of bacon with eggs, and it looked so unhealthy.  
'Can you actually eat this?' I asked the woman.  
She frowned at me 'Are you kidding me? Shane you have this very morning, I did it how you like it'  
'This is how I like it?' I asked her.  
'Your my son of course I know that's how you like it' She says. Well at least I know she's Shane's mum.  
'Get eating son you need something to keep you going' The man opposite me said, okay I'm guessing that's my dad.

I slowly picked up my fork and began to force this disgusting food down my throat, this clearly isnt a dream and if its a prank its a very good one. The thing is, why Shane's body out of everyone else's? I dont want to be a boy, especially not Shane. Could my life get any worse?

**They have changed! Alright so this could get a little confusing and I'm trying to make sense, hopefully you'll understand it. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	10. We Need To Talk!

Chapter 10 Its A Boy Girl Thing!

Claire's P.O.V

Walking out of Shane's house I started coughing that was seriously the worst breakfast i'v ever had in my life. Right then I heard someone beep their car horn, I looked up and noticed Michael sitting in his car smiling at me.  
'Yo' He said.  
'Michael?' I said, it came out more of a question.  
'Yer man, come on we havnt got all day' He said, I looked over at my house and sighed. I was planning on waiting for Shane to come out and then we can discuss why we are like this. I walked over to Michael door and went to open it, but the door wouldn't open. Michael frowned at me and then opened the car door for me, I smiled and sat in and then closed the door.  
'Are you ok?' He asked me.  
'Yer i'm fine' I answered.  
'Alright' He says, he then started to drive.  
'So today i'm going out with Eve' He announced.  
'Oh yer I already know she told me' I said, Oh shit I forgot I was Shane.  
'She told you?' He asked me.  
'No, I meant you told me, sorry its too early in the morning' I lied.  
'Oh right, well I'm thinking of taking her out too watch a film? I dont know, what do you think?' He asked me.  
'Me? Oh well, that sounds nice' I said.  
'Nice? Is that it? Nice?' He questioned.  
'Erm...it sounds very nice?' I suggested.  
He sighed 'I dont think Eve is that type of girl though'  
'She is' I said a little too quickly.  
He glanced at me 'How do you know?'  
'Well...she just seems like the type of girl too go to cinema on dates. I mean what movies where you planning on seeing?' I asked him.  
'I dont know, I was just going to ask her' He says.  
'Oh right, well she told me that she wasn't that keen on those films that are very cheesy, they make her cringe. But if you go something a bit more...I dont know interesting and unpredictable, she'll like that' I explained.  
'Right and Eve told you that?' He asked me.  
'N-No, she didnt. I over heard her talking to...Claire' I said.

He laughed and turned to the corner 'So now your listening to Claire's conversations now?'  
'No' I said.  
'Looks like you are too me, you know you can tell me if you like her you know, I wont say anything' He says.  
'I...dont like her' I said.  
'Whatever man, you wont be saying that when your dating her' He said.  
'Dating her!' I squeaked, Michael frowned and looked at me.  
'Ew, I would ever go near such a horrible, big headed, dumb boy like Shane' I told him.  
'What?' Michael asked me, he looked so confused. I sighed in frustration, I keep forgetting i'm in Shane's body.  
'I mean, I wouldnt go near Claire' I said, I looked away from Michael and stared at...everything else around us.  
'Shane are you sure your okay? Your acting really weird' Michael told me.  
'I'm fine, I just didnt get that much sleep last night and I'm just so tired' I lied.  
'Alright' He says, after that me and Michael didnt talk for a while, and it couldn't have been more awkward.

Shane's P.O.V

As I walked out the house I saw Michael and Claire...or shall I say me...driving off in the car. She stole my ride and now I'll probably have to get a bus, and I havnt been on a bus in years. I sighed as I started to walked down the street.

This is seriously not right, not only do I feel weird I also feel verry vulnerable and weak. I dont like feeling weak and I dont like feeling vulnerable it just doesnt go well with me. Not only that I feel very weird because I have boobs and my penis is missing. I hate being a girl it just isnt right for me. I mean sure I like girls and most of them are hot, but being one? It just isnt right.

Also what if some guy starts checking me out? How wrong would that be? What if a boy starts flirting with me and tries too kiss me or something? There is so many things that could go wrong right now and I just, I cant handle it. All I want is to be back in my body again and then I'll be happy. Also I wanted to talk to Michael about Eve, he's asking her out tonight and I cant even talk to him about it. Seriously this is going to hell.

**When Shane (In Claire's body) arrived at school...**

Walking into school I noticed how no one looked at me, I was used to everyone turning and looking at me. Even Sandra, one of the geeks, didnt even turn to look at me and she is always looking at me. How the hell could Claire be used to this?

I walked down the corridor, I looked in the bag Claire brings to school and searched for some locker keys. But I couldn't find any and so I just gave up, instead I walked around and tried to look for Claire. _Where would she be if she was at school? _She would probably be with Michael and...my friends. I sighed and started to head towards my locker, when I got there I, thank god, found Michael and...me with everyone else. All I needed to do was go up to Claire and tell her wanted a word. But then again I couldn't do that, one because that would make it look like I was dating a nerd and that wouldn't be so good for me.

So instead I walked around them, not one off them noticed me walking past them. I tried looking over at Claire but I was too small to see over everyone. So I went on my tip-toes and started waving like a lunatic to gets Claire's attention. After about 5 minutes of waving my hands in the air she finally noticed me, I made a gesture to follow me and I started slowly walking away so non of them noticed she was walking to me.

'Shane!' I heard someone shout, I saw someone pass me that looked so familiar and I grabbed hold of them. They turned around and faced me.  
'In this room' I ordered, I opened the door and Claire followed me in.  
I turned to face...me 'Alright what the fuck did you do to me?'  
She frowned 'What?'  
'How can you say that, and act like nothing is wrong? Claire why the fuck have we changed body's?' I asked her.  
'I dont know! I dont know how this happened' She told me  
'Bull shit! You know everything, how could you not know what this is?' I asked her.  
'Shane when have you ever learnt about this...body switching in a lesson? You never learn about it because nobody believe's it can happen!' She said.  
'Well you better start learning! Because I dont want to be a girl okay?' I said.  
'What and I want too be a boy? No Shane that's not what I want' She says, her voice broke at the end.  
'No, no, no, no, no, no. Dont cry, not here' I say.  
'This is stupid' She sobbed.  
'Claire come on dont cry, we can get through this right? I mean this could just be...a 24 hour thing, tomorrow it will be all over' I pointed over.  
She wiped away the tears and nodded her head 'Okay, we can get through this'  
'Good, now please dont talk to anyone you dont see me talking to, just stick with Michael alright?' I ordered.  
'Ok, but you cant flirt with any girls if you see them and dont show me up ok?' She asked me.  
'Alright' I said.  
'Alright' She says, we then both walked out the room and exchanged schedules, then headed off to our lessons. Just get through the day, and it will all be over.

**So this chapter may be confusing and I tried to make it...not confusing. So just remember they have swapped body's, so Shane is no longer a boy he is a girl. Claire is no longer a girl she is a boy. It will be confusing at first. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	11. Girl Talk!

Chapter 11 Its A Boy Girl Thing!

Shane's P.O.V

Everything was going ..ok so far. Considering I was now a girl, which sounds totally weird, I think I was doing a really good job off it. I have already gotten through my first two lessons so far, and now it was finally break. I will admit Claire is in quite high classes, I mean I didnt even understand half the things we had to do. I guess that's just Claire for you though.

Walking into the canteen I saw Michael and everyone at the table, I smiled and started walking up too them. Just as I was about too call Michael's name I heard someone speak over me.  
'Claire!' Eve shouted from a table away from Michael and everyone. I guess it was a good job she said Claire's name though, because I totally forgot about me being in Claire's body. I turned and smiled at Eve as I walked over too her. I sat down opposite her and I smiled at her.  
'Hi' I said.  
'Why were you going over to Michael and...his friends?' She asked me.  
I frowned 'What? I wasn't going to them, I thought I saw someone...that was...behind them. I wasn't going to them'  
'Oh right...well speaking off Michael, today me and him are going out' She reminded me.  
'Oh yer, your going to the cinema's right?' I asked her.  
'Yer how did you know?' She asked me.  
'I-It was a guess' I lied.  
'Oh well, you guessed right. I dont even know what we will be watching or anything' She says.  
I raised my eyebrow at her 'You really like him dont you?'  
She laughed a bit 'Yer I do, I mean at first I didnt know whether I should or not but now...I actually think he is kind. You know he isnt like...Shane or anything'  
I frowned at her 'What do you mean, Like Shane?'  
She scoffed 'Come on, like you dont know. Claire you know what Shane is like'  
I shook my head 'Not that much actually'  
'Well let me give you a reminder, Shane is one of the most popular boys in this school, and he knows it. Not only is he big headed, he also thinks he owns this school. Claire how could you not know this after all those stupid things he did too you?' She asked me.  
I stared at her in shook and she frowned at me 'Claire? Are you okay? Your acting a bit...different'  
'I-I'm fine, I just need to go get some air.' I told her, I grabbed my bag and stood up. I then walked away from her.

I cant believe what Eve had just said about me. I am not big headed and I do not think I own the place, and what the hell is she talking about when she says about the "All those stupid things he did too you". I didnt do anything stupid too Claire, or at least...things that she didnt deserve. All of a sudden I heard the school bell ring signalling too head for the next lesson. I sighed as I looked down at my schedule, my next lesson was maths. Claire was in this lesson too, so at least I can see if she's doing anything right or not.

Walking to my lesson I saw Sandra, she looked at me and I smiled at her. She smiled back at me and I turned away from her. Well at least Sandra isnt talking too me, she used to really annoy me. I walked into my class room to see half of the people there the weird thing was not one of them even glanced at me. Everyone just kept taking to everyone, I sighed and sat where Claire usually sits. I guess I'm going to have to get used to no one noticing me. After about 5 more minutes more people arrived, and pretty soon Michael and...Claire who of course was in my body turned up. They sat down in there seats and the teacher began to speak.  
'Today we will be going on the laptops, I want you all to log in onto your maths, and I want you too complete all your homework' She announced, everyone just kept quite until she spoke again.  
'Right so...I need someone to hand out the laptops for me...' She trailed off as she look around the room. In the end someone offered too hand the laptops out and she of course let them. Once I had a laptop I switched it on and went to type in my log in, but the thing is...I was suppose too log in as Claire..and I didnt know Claire's log in. I turned and faced her and noticed she was already looking at me, I sighed and stood up. I walked over to her and everyone on the table looked at me, everyone meaning all off my friends.  
'Hi Cl-...Shane, I need you to help fix my laptop...its broken' I told her.  
'Oh...right sure' Claire says as she stood up, we both walked over to my laptop and I sat down.  
'Right what is your log in?' I asked her.  
'What? I cant tell you my log in details' She says.  
'Well your gonna have too because I am supposed to be you! Now tell me your and I'll tel you mine' I told her.  
She sighed and leaned over too the laptop, she then started typing something in, she had covered the screen so I couldn't see what she was doing. When she move out the way I saw she had logged in.  
'Right I guess I'll have to log into mine' I said as I stood up, I walked over too the table and sat down in...my own seat. Everyone stared at me and I smiled at them.

'Yo' I said, I turned to the laptop and quickly typed in my log in. Once I was done I stood up and went back to my own seat.  
'Thank you' Claire said as she walked past me. I smiled at her and sat down, well from the looks off things this isnt going to be as easy as I thought, and I think we both knew that.

Claire's P.O.V

Shane was not going to know what my log in was, I knew for a fact if he did he would do stuff to my account.  
'What was all that about?' Michael asked me.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'That thing with Claire' He answered.  
'Oh...that...I fixed her computer' I lied.  
'Then...why did she come over here?' He asked me.  
I had too think about that for a moment 'I dont know, maybe she wanted to sit next to you?'  
Michael frowned at me and went too speak, but I interrupted him 'So are you exited for tonight?'  
He stared at me 'Yer I am'  
'Cool, so do you know what movie your going to watch?' I asked him.  
He shook his head 'Nope not yet'  
'Aww well you'll find something, I think you it will go well for you both' I told him, it was only until I stopped speaking I realised how girly I sounded.  
'Thanks man' Michael said.  
'Shane I'd rather you do your work then talk okay?' The teacher asked me.  
'Sorry Mrs' I replied, I turned back to my computer and started too go on Shane's homework. Wow, Shane really didnt do his homework. He had like...8 home works to complete and all of them were due in from like...last week. I have so much to do this lesson, I clicked on the first one and started to work out the sums. I had gotten full marks on that one and I was quite glad too. From there I started to go through the home works, and on all of them I got full marks.

About half way through the lesson I felt something hit my face and I yelped. I grabbed hold of the...object that hit me and looked at it. I then heard everyone on my table laughing.  
I looked up at them 'Dont you realise how immature your being?'  
'Of course we do' They said.  
'Cant you just found something better to do with you life's then throw pens at people who are trying to do their work?' I asked them, they stopped laughing and they all looked at each other. I noticed that Michael was frowning at me as well. Right then it hit me, Shane is immature he is obviously going to throw the pen back.  
I laughed nervously 'Only joking'. I then aimed my pen at one of the boys on the table and we all started laughing again.  
'How through that pen?' The teacher shouted, I noticed she was looking straight at me.  
I shrugged 'I dont know'  
'Shane I know it was you, it always is. Stand outside' She ordered.  
'But...they through it too!' I argued.  
'Dont argue with me, stand outside' She shouted.  
I sighed as I stood up, and I slowly walked outside.

After about 10 minutes off standing outside the teacher came out too speak too me. he was actually quite mean, I'v never seen her treat someone so...horrible before. She was so fed up when she talked to Shane and she kept acting like she knew everything about him. This teacher was really judging him and I think it was out of order. I even had tears in my eyes and she still continued to shout at me. Anyway she had finally stopped yelling at me and she let me go back inside, I think she only let me back inside because it was the end off the lesson.  
'Alright everyone log off your computers and put them away' She ordered, I sighed as I logged off my computer. I picked it up and went to put it back, I then walked back to my seat and started packing my things away.  
'Alright once you are quiet you can go' She announced, the full room fell silent and she smiled 'Alright you can go'. We all then started talking as we made our way out o the classroom.

Shane's P.O.V

It was nice to not have that stupid teacher yelling at me. I know that the teacher doesn't like me and that's why she blames me for everything, but too be honest I didnt care. I wonder how Claire felt though, I mean that must have been the first time she has been told off or something. Oh shit, I hope she didnt cry, it didnt look like she was crying when she walked into back into the class room. But if she did cry she would have seriously ruin my reputation, like i'm supposed to be strong not weak. I'v grown up like tha and i'v always stuck by that.

Just as I was walking out of the classroom I noticed Eve was waiting outside.  
She smiled and ran up too me 'Hey'  
'Hi' I said.  
'Look about break i'm sorry if I offended you or something' She says.  
I shook my head 'You didnt offend me, dont worry. How about we get lunch?'  
She smiled 'Yer sounds good'. We began too walk towards the canteen and Eve carried on talking.  
'So I just saw Michael when he was walking out the lesson, and he gave me this super cute smile' She told me.  
'He only smiled Eve' I said, she looked at me and I smiled.  
'I'm just joking, sounds like he is really into you' I said. Seriously, I cant believe she is getting all exited because Michael smiled at her.  
'I seriously cant wait for tonight, why dont you help me? Come round tonight?' She questioned.  
'Oh...Eve I would but I'm busy, my parents want me home early. I'm really sorry' I lied.  
'Dont worry about it, you can just give me some advice and tell me what I should wear' She smiled.  
'Oh how exiting' I muttered. Now its time for one of those girly chats, and the worst thing is..I have too listen to Eve going on about Michael. I cant even get myself out of it or anything...well I guess I'll just have to do it, because if this body switching doesn't last for 24 hours, I'm going too have to get used to it.

**Okay so Shane and Claire are really starting too struggle right now. Is there anything you want too see happening? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	12. Bully!

Chapter 12 Its A Boy Girl Thing!

Shane's P.O.V

All Eve has done is talk about Michael, she hasn't even gone of the subject or anything it was just...all about Michael. I sighed as I sat back on my seat, me and Eve had been sat down for about 20 minutes now.  
'-So anyway what do you think I should wear again?' She asked me.  
I sat up 'Your asking me?'  
'Well obviously, you are girl arnt you? You know what fashion is dont you?' She questioned me.  
I laughed nervously 'I guess your right I mean...I am a girl'  
'So what should I wear?' She asked me.  
I thought about it for a moment 'Well that depends on what your aiming for'  
'What?' She asked me.  
'If your aiming for Michael to think your hot then, I suggest a skirt that isnt too short too show anything, that will be teasing. For your top maybe a sleeveless one, and if it has buttons on it, unbutton them, so he can ever so slightly see a bit of your cleavage. Trust me he'll probably wanting too see more then that though' I explained.  
Eve stared at me in shock 'Claire that sounds like something Monica would wear!'  
I thought about it 'Your right that is what she would wear'  
She sighed in frustration 'Claire I really need your help on this one, please'  
'Eve how hard is it too find something too wear? Its only Michael' I said.  
She stared at me 'Its only Michael? Its not just "_Only Michael_". Claire he is one off the most popular boys in this school right now and I really want to impress him okay? so its not just "_Only Michael_" got it?'

I wasn't expecting that, I have never known a girl to be so...worried about a date. Eve really likes Michael, anyone can see that. Thing is all Eve has too do is be herself because Michael doesn't like it when people act different. Every time Michael goes on a date the next day he would always say to me how she wasn't be herself and how mad it made him. But if Eve really likes him then I suppose I could help her out.  
'Alright Eve if I were you I would dress up how you want too. I know Michael...I mean...I think Michael is the type of boy to like girls who are themselves.' I told him.  
'Really?' She asked me.  
I nodded my head 'Yes, I really think that's the type of person he is'  
'Claire what if he doesn't like me? What if he's the type too just use me?' She questioned.  
I frowned 'Eve, Michael isnt like that. He's never used a girl, when have you ever heard that Michael has used a girl?'  
'Never' She says.  
'Exactly, so I doubt he would use you' I said.  
She smiled at me 'I guess your right'

At that moment the school bell rang and we both stood up.  
'I'll see you later okay?' She asked me.  
'Okay' I answered, I then turned and started walking to my lesson. I pulled out the schedule and looked down at my next lesson. I had music next and I guess that should be good, I dont mind music that well. Walking down that corridor I began to put my schedule back in my bag...which of course was really Claire's bag.  
'Well look who it is' Someone said, I looked up too see...three boys. All of them I knew as well, Ricky had blonde hair and was quite tall, Mason had dark brown hair and was the shortest one, and off course there was Hudson who had light brown hair and was around the same size off Ricky. They are always together and me and Michael sometimes talk to them, they are quite funny actually.  
'Its Claire Danvers' Mason announced.  
'Can I help you?' I asked them.  
They laughed as they walked over to me 'Do you really want to ask that question? I mean we might keep you from your lesson, and you wouldn't want to be late for your class now would you?' Hudson asked me.  
I frowned 'I dont understand. Look is there something you need? Because I need to be somewhere and this is wasting my time-'  
I was cut off when I felt myself being pushed back and my back hit something hard.  
'Dont speak to us like that Claire' Mason warned.  
'Did you just push me into a wall?' I asked him.  
Ricky laughed 'Are you that stupid? Of course he did'  
'You know Claire I thought you were smart but your not really are you?' Hudson asked me.

I was so confused right now, why were Ricky, Mason and Hudson talking to me like I was nothing, and why the hell did Mason just push me back into the wall? I mean I'm in Claire's body, which means I'm still a girl, so why would Mason hit a girl? Mason seems too nice too hit a girl.  
'What is your problem?' I asked Mason.  
'My problem is that we need our assignments handing in and you still havnt done it yet' He answered.  
I frowned 'Your assignment? Do it yourself'  
Ricky pushed me into the wall this time 'No Claire we wont do it our self, why would we when we can get a nerd like you too do it?'  
'I dont think Calling me a nerd will actually make me want to do your work...not that I want too anyways' I said.  
'Well your going to do it Claire' Hudson told me.  
I raised my eyebrow at him 'Really? When is that going to happen?'  
'Soon, very soon Claire. Because if this assignment doesn't get handed in on time then...lets just say you wont have the best time in high school' He tells me.  
'Not like your having a good time in high school now' Ricky added.  
'Well boys i'm afraid I'm not going to be doing your assignment, so I suggest you find someone else or do it yourself' I say.  
This time Hudson pushed me into the wall 'Dont tell us what to do Claire!'  
'Claire you've already had one warning, and now this is your second. If you dont do this for us then we are going to make your life a living hell' Ricky warned.  
'We'll be doing this to you everyday and you wouldn't want that would you, _little _Claire?' Mason asked me, he was stood right next to me now.  
'So have we made our self clear?' Hudson asked me.  
'You made yourself very clear to me' I answered.  
'Great so we'll be telling you what our assignment is about tomor-'

'What are you doing out of your lessons?' The teacher yelled.  
'Sorry Mrs these boys were holding me back' I told her, they all glared at me.  
'Right well you go along now then Claire and I'll have a word with these boys' The teacher told me.  
'Okay' I smiled, I glared at them all before walking away and headed to my lesson.

I cant believe Ricky, Hudson and Mason just treated me like that. Well the thing is they treated Claire like that because I'm in her body, and so that means that they was treating Claire very bad. I didnt think they was like that, when me and Michael talked to them they seemed really nice and every time I saw them with a girl they treated them really nice. Well now I know what they are really like and when I get back in my real body I'm going to make sure that everyone knows what they are like.

Anyway why didnt Claire tell me about them? They have obviously been treating her like this for a while I mean Ricky did say that she has already had her first _warning_. I cant believe Claire would let someone treat her like that and the next time they try and threaten me again I will do something about it, whether Claire likes that or not. Right now I need to focus on finding her so I can ask her about them, because as much as I think Claire is annoying, she doesn't deserve to be treated like that, nobody does.

**So Shane has noticed Claire has been bullied, I wonder what he will do to them. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	13. The Date!

Chapter 13 Its A Boy Girl Thing!

Eve's P.O.V

Tonight i'm going on a date with Michael! After Claire gave me that about Michael saying that he only likes girls when they be themselves, it has helped me not worry so much. Of course i'm nervous, who wouldn't be? Michael is like...so hot and everyone knows it. I know that nearly every girl has huge crushes on him...as well as Shane too. I dont find Shane as hot as Michael, I mean, sure, he is hot but Michael is just better. But the thing is I think every girl has a huge crush on him, its just most of the girls that like Shane, like Michael as well.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. Tonight I was wearing my black skinny jeans, and they were really tight too. My top was also black and it had this red skull in the bottom right corner, and finally last but not least I wore one of my favorite pairs of high heels. They were red and they had this small black stripe going on the sides, they were beautiful and they completed my outfit. I had topped up on my makeup and combed my hair through, and now all I had too do was wait for Michael.

I really do hope Claire's advice was right about Michael, because if Michael does actually take notice in what your wearing and what you do act like then I'm going to be so embarrassed Also Claire has been acting really weird lately and she's been talking too Shane, which is unusual because she's supposed to hate him and he's supposed to hate her. But enough about them I just need to focus on tonight, because i'm going to make sure that I'm going to have a good time.

Michael's P.O.V

I was on my way to Eve's house, tonight I was taking her to the cinema. I had finally made my decision to take her there after about ten minutes of thinking about it. I could tell that tonight was going to be different then my usual dates are. When I was talking to Eve at the museum I knew there was something about her, no girl has made me laugh like she did. Also she is also herself and I like that about her, usually girls try and act different too what they really are and its just sop annoying.

I pulled up outside off her house...at least I think it was her house. _Shit, what if I knocked on the door and this wasn't her house? _I picked up my phone and began to call her.  
'Hello?' She answered.  
'Hi Eve, I dont know if I'm outside your house or not' I told her.  
She laughed 'Alright, I'll come out side now'  
'Ok' I said. I heard her footsteps on the phone and then a loud thumb.  
'Mum! I'm going out be back soon!' She yelled, I then heard her open the door. Just as I heard that I saw Eve walk out the house I was waiting outside off.  
'Yer I got the right house' I said, Eve laughed and ran to my car. I opened the door for her and she got in.  
'Did you get here alright?' She asked me, I started to drive away from her house now.  
'Yer, its not that far away from my house' I answered.  
She smiled 'Good'. I glanced at her and smiled to myself and then looked back to the road.  
'So what are we going to see?' She asked me.  
I shrugged 'Whatever you want'.  
'You can pick it if you want, I dont even know what films are being shown' She told me.  
I laughed a bit 'Neither do I, so I guess we can pick the film once we get there'  
'Okay' She said.

The car ride wasn't that awkward, in fact me and Eve was actually having a laugh. We were talking about school mainly and talking about all the teachers we hated. It might not be a normal conversation to have on a date but it was really funny. I parked in the car park outside of the cinema and then went inside. Quite a few people were here actually and I didnt think they would be that many people.  
'Alright so what movie are we seeing?' She asked me.  
'Just choose one' I laughed.  
She shook her head 'No I dont want too, you do it'  
'Eve, go and choose a movie, I dont care what you choose' I told her.  
She stared at me 'Alright how about we do this, we go up to someone and ask them what movie they are watching, whatever they are watching we watch'  
I couldn't help but smile at that 'Fine let's do that, but your asking them'  
'Whats the matter? Are you scared?' She questioned me.  
I nodded 'Yes I am scared, now go up to those people and ask them'. I pointed over to two people and Eve walked over to them. I didnt actually think she would do it, but she did. Looking at her now I realised what she was wearing, she had on these Black jeans and this black top that had this small red skull in the corner of the top. Then she wore these red high heels with a black strip going down the side. Her black her fell perfectly around her face and out lined it, her dark make up just made her look even more beautiful then she already looked. I saw Eve wave good bye too the people and walk back over too me.  
She smiled at me 'Looks like we are watching Fast and Furious'  
'Sounds great, now lets go and buy the tickets' I says.

Me and Eve wasn't waiting in the line for long it only too us about 5 minutes to get to the front. We bought our tickets and then brought some popcorn as well, and some drinks too. Once we were done we walked over to this lady who told us what room the film was going to be shown in and then we made our way over there. When we walked into the cinema room I noticed that many people were in there. Most of them were sat in the middle and some were at the back, and only a few where at the front. Me and Eve decided to sit in the middle to get a good view.  
'I'm so exited' Eve squealed.  
I smiled at her 'Why?'  
'I dont know' She said, I laughed and handed her the popcorn, the best thing was she didnt refuse it or anything. I then heard people being hush and the light in the cinema went off, I turned and looked at the screen and watched as the movie started.

**After The Movie...**

The movie was great and I had a really good time. Eve loved the movie, she couldn't stop talking about it.  
'-I dont even like car movies that much, but that was really good. Dont you think?' She asked me.  
I nodded my head 'It was good'  
'Well I'm glad we watched it' She says.  
'I'm glad you liked it' I said, I took out my car keys and unlocked the door. We both got in the car and I started the engine.  
'Do you often go to cinema?' She asked me.  
'Not that much, do you?' I asked her.  
'No I dont, I havnt been in a while actually' She says.  
I smiled 'Bet your glad you went out with me tonight then?'  
She laughed 'I'm so glad, dont worry'  
'Good' I said. In the corner of my eye I saw Eve checking her phone, she sighed and put it in her pocket.  
'What's wrong?' I asked her.  
'Its Claire, she's been acting really weird lately' She answered.  
'Really? How?' I questioned.  
She shrugged 'I dont know, she just seems to be...not herself. Its like she doesn't even know she is, its really weird'  
'What do you mean?' I asked her.  
She sighed 'I cant really explain...but she's been hanging around with Shane lately, have you noticed?'  
'Yes I have noticed it, its weird because I didnt think they liked each other' I say.  
'Neither did I. Maybe they sorted thing out and now something is going on between them' Eve said.  
'If something was going on with them Shane would tell me, and I think Claire would tell you' I pointed out.  
'I suppose your right, I just really dont know what's going on with her' Eve says. I turned the corner to Eve's street.  
'Dont worry about it, I'll have a word with him tomorrow' I told her, I turned the car and parked it outside her house. Once I was parked I turned the car engine off and looked at her.  
'Your probably right though, I bet I'm just...over thinking everything' I said. I didnt say anything, I just kept looking at her until she looked at me.

'Sorry I was probably boring you, dont take any notice to what i'm saying' She says.  
I laughed 'Your not boring me at all'. She just smiled and looked down and I checked the time.  
'Alright well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then...at school' I said.  
She looked at me 'Sure, see you tomorrow...at school'  
'Ok see you' I said.  
'Bye' She says. We both then leaned into each other and kissed, she sat back and looked down and I just sat there going through what just happened I then hear Eve burst out laughing and she looked up at me.  
'I'm sorry I didnt mean to do that' She says.  
'Dont apologise' I said.  
She laughed again 'That was so unexpected.'  
I smiled 'It really was wasn't it?' I asked her.  
She nodded her head 'Just a bit'. It just went silent after that and she just sat there smiling to herself, I just sat there watching her, I wanted to kiss her again and I didnt know how to say that. But after about 5 minutes I eventually gave up.  
'Eve' I said.  
She looked up at me 'What?'  
'Do me a favor' I said.  
She sat up 'What?'  
'Kiss me again' I say.  
She stared at me a bit speechless but then she soon just came closer to me and in the end we were kissing each other. I'll admit I didnt feel fireworks but I did feel a spark now and then. I could feel her hand move to the back of my neck and I tried to move closer to her, the thing is I was in my car and it was a bit awkward for me too move over to her.  
Eve laughed as she pulled back 'What are you doing?'  
'I couldn't move over to you' I laughed, Eve just giggled and looked down for a moment.  
'Thank you for taking me out' She said.  
'No problem, I'll see you at school tomorrow' I say.  
She smiled and opened the door 'See you tomorrow'.  
'Bye' I said. She shut the car door and ran to her front door, she turned back to me and waved good bye, I smiled and waved back and she walked into her house.

I started the engine and started to pull out of the parking spot, I then headed home. Tonight was one of the best dates i'v been on and I will be taking Eve out again, because she really is something and I sure as hell want to kiss her like again.

**I thought I would add a chapter with Michael and Eve in this story. Its going to have so much more of Shane and Claire so might as well add Eve and Michael too. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	14. Fight Back!

Chapter 14 Its A Boy Girl Thing!

Shane's P.O.V

Walking into school I was searching for Claire. I needed to talk too her about those kids that were bullying her. I dont understand why she didnt tell me about them before, why would she keep something like that from me? I noticed Claire wasn't at her locker, so she must be with Michael then. I sighed as I started to make my way towards the place Michael and...I used to hang out.

As soon as I turned the corner I saw them all there. I waved my hand a bit so Claire would notice me and then I walked around the corner and waited for her. After about a minute of waiting Claire...well...me...turned the corner. I grabbed hold off her sleeve and pulled her too turn towards me.  
'Shane you need to stop pushing me around' She sighed.  
'You didnt complain when those boys pushed you around' I told her.  
She stared at me 'What?'  
'Dont try and hide it Claire I know about those boys that keep picking on you' I said.  
She looked down 'I dont know what your talking about'  
I scoffed 'Right so you dont know about Ricky, Mason and Hudson?'  
She stared at me again 'How do you know about them?'  
'Yesterday they came and...had a word with me. Looks like they want there assignment handing in' I say.  
She sighed in frustration 'I'm not doing it...and dont you do it either'  
I laughed 'I dont even do my own assignments'  
She frowned at me 'They didnt hurt you did they?'. She looked so worried when she said that.  
I laughed again 'Do you think they _could _hurt me?'  
'I guess' She says.  
'Claire, why didnt you tell me about them? I would of sorted them out' He told me.  
'Shane in case you havnt off realised you were also pulling pranks on me and shit. If I would of told you about them you would of practically high fived them' She spat.  
'I wouldn't have done that! I'm not that bad!' I said.  
'Whatever Shane' She says.  
I glared at her 'I'm trying to be nice here, your lucky I didnt punch those kids in the face'  
She straightened up 'You didnt do that though...did you?'  
'No I didnt, but next time I will' I said.  
'No! Shane please dont do that, they will kill you' She tells me.  
I laughed 'They wouldn't be able to do that'

At that moment the school bell rang, I looked at Claire and sighed.  
'Dont worry about it, I'v got it all sorted' I told her, I then turned and walked away.  
'Shane!' I heard her shout from behind, but I ignored her and carried on walking to my next lesson.

Claire's P.O.V

I couldn't help but worry about what Shane said. _"Dont worry about it, I'v got it all sorted". _What does that mean? He cant possibly go up to them all and hit them, he would get into so much trouble for doing that. Anyway if he did do that, they wouldn't leave him alone. They would want revenge and probably go back to hit him. I dont want Shane to go though all that because it isnt nice.

I know Shane has been out of order to me in the past but it doesn't mean that I dont care about him. Recently I'v realised that he is actually a caring person, I mean he was very caring when he was talking about those bully's Which brings me onto another thing, maybe if we both started to get along we could switch back into are normal body's. So hopefully we can not argue for now and then we can be back to normal in no time.  
'Shane?' Michael said.  
I looked at him 'Yes?'  
'You wasn't listening to what I was saying was you?' He asked me.  
'No sorry' I said.  
He sighed 'I was talking about Eve, you know I had a date with her yesterday'  
'Oh yes, I forgot. How was it?' I asked him.  
'It was great, Eve is a really great girl' He answered.  
I smiled 'I know she is'  
'We went to the cinema and watched this film, then after that when I took her home I kissed her' He told me.  
I looked at him and sat up 'You kissed her?'  
He nodded 'Yep'  
'That's so cute, did you feel fireworks and all that?' I asked him. Michael frowned and stared at me and it was then I realised how girly I sounded.  
I cleared my throat 'I mean, did any clothes come off?'  
He laughed 'No actually they didnt. But it was really good, I'm thinking about taking her out again soon'  
'Really? Well go for it, Eve is a really nice girl' I said.  
He stared at me with a smile on his face 'You know I didnt think you would like Eve,'  
'Why not?' I asked him.  
'Because you date all the sluts' He says.  
I frowned 'I'v noticed that too'  
'You should try going for someone who you will date for longer then a week' He told me.  
I shrugged 'There is no one'

Michael stared at me 'There's Claire'  
I gasped and looked at him 'No way!'  
'Why not? Claire is a really pretty girl, and you've been talking to her a lot lately' He told me.  
I smiled a bit 'You think i'm pretty?'.  
Michael frowned 'Know I think Claire is pretty'  
'Oh yes...that's...erm...that's what I meant' I stammered.  
'Whatever man, but at least try it with her. I know you more then anyone else and I know for a fact you like her' He tells me.  
I shook my head 'Not happening'  
He sighed and turned back to the front 'Fine'. The rest of the lesson went by really fast and Michael didnt talk about me dating Shane or anything like that, but he did talk about Eve a lot. I think Michael and Eve are going to be a couple very soon, its just so clear.

**At Lunch Time...**

Michael had already gotten his lunch and so he went to sit on the table with everyone else. I however was still waiting in the line. When I did finally get my lunch I began to walk towards the table Michael was on, but then I heard a high pitched squeal. I turned to see Monica who smiled and walked over to me. I stepped back to get away from her but there was a wall.  
'Hey there sexy' She giggled, she leaned in and kissed my neck and then looked at me again.  
'Monica what are you doing?' I asked her.  
'What does it look like?' She asked me.  
'Well...erm...' I slowly turned and looked at the table Michael was on, turns out he was already watching me with amusement.  
Monica laughed and I turned back to face her 'So the reason why i'm here is to tell you that...my parents will be out tonight'  
'Oh...that's nice' I said.  
'So...maybe you should come over?' She suggested.  
'Me? Well I cant tonight, I have things to do' I lied.  
She laughed a bit and moved even more closer to me 'What I meant was that...we would be alone'  
'I'm still busy Monica' I told her.  
She giggled and shook her head 'Shane what I meant was, if you come over then...we could do that thing were I...' Monica then moved to my ear and whispered the most... slaggish thing I'v ever heard. I dropped my dinner tray and she yelped and moved back, everyone then turned and looked at us.  
'You little slut, you would do that?' I asked her, I then turned and walked away from her. On my way out I heard everyone whispering but I just kept walking. That girl has some serious problems.

Shane's P.O.V

I had gotten my lunch early since the teacher let us out five minutes early. I didnt want to sit in the dinner hall because I knew Michael and everyone would be there. I didnt like the fact that I couldn't sit with them and have a laugh, instead I have to...sit alone all the time and not get noticed at all. I sighed as I took out my drink, just as I was about to open it I heard someone laugh.  
'Look who it is' That familiar voice said, I put the lid on my drink and put it down. I then turned to face the three boys.  
'Claire Danvers' Ricky said.  
'What do you guys want?' I asked them.  
'We want our assignments' Hudson answered.  
I sighed 'I havnt got your assignments'  
'Really?' Mason said, he grabbed my coat and pulled me up so I was standing.  
'What the hell are you doing?' I yelled at him.  
He slammed me against the wall 'Dont yell at me Claire'  
'We have already given you two warnings and now...this is you third. Claire I dont like it when I have too ask three times' Ricky tells me.  
I glared at him 'I dont like it when people ask me for things three times either'  
'We arnt going to leave you alone Claire, you've brought this on yourself' Hudson told me.  
I laughed 'I'v brought it on myself? More like you started this and brought it on me'  
Mason slammed me against the wall again 'Dont get cheeky'  
'Dont slam me against the wall again' I warned him.  
Ricky laughed 'Looks like little Claire has gotten herself some backbone'  
'I dont think I like it' Hudson says.  
'I dont think I like you' I said.

Mason slammed me against the wall again 'Dont speak to him like that'  
'You know what? I'm getting really sick of you guys dong this' I announced.  
They all laughed 'Really? What exactly are you going to do about it?' Mason asked me.  
I stared at him 'This'. I then kneed him in his private area and he let go off me, Mason fell to the floor in pain and I smiled.  
'You shouldn't have done that' Ricky told me and he walked over to me. Just as Ricky raised his hand to hit me I grabbed it and shoved him back. But of course he started to walk to me again. Just as he got close enough I pulled my hand back and punched him right in his face, this caused him to spin back and fall on the floor.  
I turned back to Mason who had just gotten up. I smiled and ran to him, I grabbed hold of his T-shirt and slammed him against the wall. He winced and I smiled at him.  
'Never slam me into a wall again' I warned him, He nodded his head and I let go off him. As soon as I let go off him he ran off.  
'Your going to regret that' Hudson told me.  
I scoffed 'No Hudson, your going to regret it'  
He walked over to me 'Watch your back'  
'Watch you face' I told him, he frowned and I hit him. He staggered back and used the wall to hold him up.  
'Never come near me again' I told him, and just like that I walked off away from.

I dont care if Claire goes mad at me, at least they wont bother her again, and I wont get any bother from them either. She should be proud I mean no one will bully her now and I'm actually quite proud of that.

**I'm sorry I havnt uploaded in a while, I'v been busy. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, and also please keep telling me what you would like too see, so then I can put them in the chapters and stuff. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	15. What Are You Wearing?

Chapter 15 Its A Boy Girl Thing!

Claire's P.O.V

Today when I was looking through Shane's wardrobe I noticed this this blue button down top with this light blue...kinda tight jeans. So today that is what I'm wearing, I know it may be...a little different from what Shane usually wears but I sure he wouldn't mind...Okay Shane will be so angry when he see's me, I am dressed completely different to what Shane wheres.

So hopefully we wont notice my hair, I gave it a middle parting today. I think it looks quite cute to be honest, and I think Shane should be proud of his hair today. He cant really do anything about it anyway he cant control his body when I'm inside of it, and this is the way it is going to be if I'm stuck in his body.

I know I look a bit of a nerd dressed like this but...its comfortable I actually feel like a girl again dressed in this. The jeans feel like my jeans I used to wear when I was a girl and the top is baggy enough more me to feel comfortable in. You cant blame me.

'Shane come on man were going to be late for school!' Michael shouted.  
I sighed as I walked over to his car, I _slowly_ climbed over the door and sat inside. Michael looked at me and laughed.  
'Well that's a change from what you usually wear' He laughed.  
'Its comfortable' I said.  
'Looks it man, it really does' He chuckled, he then turned to radio on and started to drive. After about five minutes of silence Michael finally spoke.  
'Did you hear about Claire?' He asked me.  
I frowned and looked at him 'No, what happened?'  
'She was in a fight with these kids, I dont know who though' He told me.  
'When did that happen?' I asked him.  
'Yesterday when it was lunch time' He answered.  
'Oh...I didnt hear about that' I said.  
'I'd of thought you were one of the first to find out about it' He says.  
I frowned again 'Why did you think that?'  
'Because its Claire, and you've been around her a lot recently' He pointed out.  
I sighed 'Michael nothing is going on with me and Sha-...I mean me and Claire. Please just leave it'  
He shook his head 'I dont see why you cant admit that you like her'  
'Because I dont' I said.  
He scoffed 'Then why are you always with her? You used to mention her...before'  
'I did?' I asked him.  
He nodded his head 'Yes you did, and we seem to be talking about her a lot recently too. So please grow a pair and admit it'  
I shook my head and looked away from him.

**When They Arrived At School...**

Walking into school I noticed some people looking at me, I know I'm dressed different but it cant be _that_ bad. As I opened my locker I heard someone laughing...and then snorting, at first I didnt take any notice and I carried on putting books in my locker. It was when I locker it and turned around and notice a girl stood there. I have seen her before...I think her name is Sandy or something.  
'Hi Shane' She smiled.  
'Hi...Sandy' I smiled.  
She frowned and then laughed 'Shaaaanee' She whined as she rolled her eyes 'You know my name is Sandra'  
'Oh I know...I just thought it was your nickname or something' I lied.  
She giggled 'You gave me a nickname?'  
'Erm...I thought everyone called you it' I said.  
'No...just you...and if you want it can be only you' She says.  
I stared at her 'That's sounds so nice, but I have to go'  
She opened her mouth to say something but was soon cut off by Michael.  
'Shane!' He yelled as he walked over.  
I smiled at him 'Perfect timing'  
He frowned 'Why?'  
'Hi Michael' Sandra smiled.  
He looked over at her and smiled back 'Hi'  
'Shane just gave me his own nickname...Sandy' She told him.  
Michael looked at me 'Did you? Wow _Sandy _you must mean something to him'  
She laughed and then...snorted 'Dont be silly Michael...Shane would never like a girl like me'  
'He might, you never know' Michael says.  
'I need to get to my lesson' I announced, they both looked at me.  
'Bye Shane, see you later' Sandra said.  
'See you man' Michael says.  
I smiled at him 'Michael walk Sandra to her lesson, maybe confess some feelings as well'.Michael stopped smiling and glared at me. I laughed and turned to walk towards my lesson.

**At Lunch...**

It was finally lunch time and I was really looking forward to getting my lunch. I didnt wait long in the line and I actually had my dinner early, I was seriously surprised. I was sat down with Michael and everyone at the table, they were all really funny and I didnt think they would be like this. I mean sure they was loud and some of them made a few jokes about other people which I didnt really like but...they were really nice people once you got to know them.  
'What's up with you?' Michael asked me.  
I looked at him 'Nothing, why do you ask?'  
'Your quiet, your not usually quiet' He pointed out.  
'Oh...Well I'm tired, last lesson was boring' I lied, he nodded his head and went back to talking to everyone.

I sighed as I looked around, I noticed Shane was sat talking to Eve. Well it was Claire talking to Eve but obviously its Shane in my body. Near Shane and Eve's table was Sandra. She clearly likes Shane, she was flirting with me...who is in Shane's body...so I should know the way she acts with him. Even with Michael, she flirted a bit with Michael to, if Eve found out she wouldn't like that.  
'What's going on over here?' I hear that horrible familiar voice say, I turned my head and looked at the three boys that threatened me. Ricky, Mason and Hudson all sat down at the table, I looked around the table, everyone seemed to be okay with them sitting here. When I looked back at them again I realised Ricky and Mason was really quiet. When Ricky looked up I almost gasped, he had a bruise on his face where someone or something had hit him.  
'Wow dude what happened to you?' On of the boys asked on the table.  
He looked away from everybody 'Nothing, just got in this fight'  
'With who?' Michael asked.  
He glanced at Hudson and Mason 'This kid we know, he was getting annoying and we ended up fighting'  
'Wow' Michael said.  
'Mason was you in the fight to? You seem quiet' Another boy said on the table.  
He shrugged 'I guess I tried to break it up'  
'But its over now so lets just forget about it' Hudson said quickly.

Everyone on the table looked at each other and then started talking again. I couldn't stop thinking about that fight that they had, it just didnt seem right. If anyone had a fight in this school everyone would know about it. Maybe they lost the fight? Maybe that's why they arnt talking about it, in case people found out that they lost a fight. After a while of thinking about it I decided that I was being stupid. I mean maybe this is just what boys are like?

Just as I sat up and went to focus on what Michael and everyone were talking about, I saw Mason nudge Ricky. They both looked over to someone and I slowly turned to see what they were looking at. As soon as I turned I knew exactly who they were looking at, they were looking at Shane...well me. I looked back at them and noticed them both glaring at him they then slowly looked back at the group and then...just like that acted like nothing was wrong.

But I knew what was wrong, and I was determined to get Shane and talk to him.  
'I'm going to the toilet, be back soon' I said.  
'I'll come with you' Michael said.  
'No' I said a little to quickly, he frowned at me and I laughed 'Dude, I'm going to toilet. Dont want you seeing my private parts man, that's for the lady's'. Everyone on the table laughed and Michael smiled at me as he sat back down.  
'Whatever man just go' He says, I quickly turned and walked near Shane and Eve. I did try my best to sound like Shane and I think I may have succeeded I waved my hand to get Shane's attention, and he soon looked up at me. I pointed over at the door that leaded outside of the school and he nodded his head a bit, I turned and walked out of the school. This is were everyone goes to go outside, and it was warm outside. After about 5 minutes of waiting Shane...well me...walked outside.  
He smiled as she walked over to me 'What's up?'  
'What's up? Shane what they hell did you do to Hudson, Rocky and Mason?' I questioned.  
'I didnt do anything' He answered.  
'Shane I know your lying, no one else would fight them like you' I pointed out.  
He sighed 'I didnt do anything _bad_'  
'But you hit them! I told you not to' I said.  
'I know you did' He said simply.  
'Did you not listen to what I said Shane? They will kill you, you may think that they will back off but trust me...they wont' I told him.  
'How do you know that? Its not like you have ever stood up for yourself' He snapped.

I stared at him and he sighed 'Sorry'  
'Good, because now they are going to keep on bothering you.' I said.  
'Why do you care anyway? Its not like they are threatening you or anything anymore' He says.  
'Does it matter? They are still threatening you. Shane they came and sat on the same table I was sat on,I cant just ignore them like they have done nothing wrong' I told him.  
He shrugged 'Well that's your problem'  
'What do you mean?' I asked him.  
'I mean that, whilst I'm still in your body, I'm not going to let anyone bully me. No matter what you say' He said. I glared at him and he smiled at me, he then looked down at my clothes and I saw his smile disappear.  
'What...what are you wearing?' He asked me.  
I shrugged 'A top and some trousers, I think it looks good'  
'No it doesn't look good it looks dorky, dont dress like this' He says.  
I frowned 'Why not?'  
'Because I look like dork. I dont want to look like a nerd' He told me.  
'You dont look like that' I said.  
'Yes I do, where did you find these clothes?' He asked me.  
'At the back of your wardrobe' I answered.  
He sighed 'And that is where they are supposed to stay'  
'Not anymore' I said.  
He stared at me 'Your not seriously going to wear these types of clothes are you?'  
I smiled at him 'Well whilst I'm in your body, this is what i'm going to wear. No matter what you say'.

He stared at me 'Alright, if that's the way you want it sweet cheeks'. He then slowly turned and walked away from me. I frowned and watched Shane walk back into the canteen. What did that mean? _"If that's the way you want it?". _Oh know, he's going to do something for payback now, he's going to get me back one way or another. I'm seriously dreading finding out what he's going to do.

**Alright so once again Shane and Claire has had an argument. What do you guys think Shane is going to do? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	16. Shane Is Mine!

Chapter 16 Its A Boy Girl Thing!

Claire's P.O.V

Me and Michael was stood near our lockers talking to all the boys, I didnt really know what to call them. There wasn't my friends but then again they was. The way I keep putting it is they are not my friends but they are Shane's. But still I dont exactly know where I stand with them. Before I switched body's with Shane I didnt think any of them would be funny...or even nice for that manner. But now I have gotten to know them better I can see that they are actually funny and they are nice people. But not everyone of them are nice and funny, half of them are a bit mean. So I just dont talk to them.

I wonder what everyone thought of Shane though. I know that nearly all the girls have big huge crushes on him, but I dont know what the boys think of him. They all seem to want to talk to me though an they are always trying to make plans with me, so I guess Shane is rather...big in their group.  
'So Shane you at mine tonight?' Michael asked me.  
I looked at him 'Erm...I dont know'  
He laughed 'Come on man, you always come round to my house'.  
'I know but...I might be busy' I said.  
'How are you busy?' He asked me.  
I stared at him trying to think of a good excuse to not go to his house. But I figured it wouldn't work.  
I laughed 'Your right I'm not busy'  
'So your at mine tonight?' He asked me .  
I nodded my head 'Sure'.  
Right then I heard people start to whistle and people start to turn their heads to look at...something. The whole group I was with turned their heads and gawked at whatever they was looking at. I frowned and turned my head, and I really wished I hadn't. Walking through the corridor was me...well it was Shane in my body. He had put on the most slagish clothes I'v ever seen. He has put on this then pink cardigan that actually showed a bit of my stomach, also he had cut one of my skirts and made them so short, you could almost see my ass. Also he hadn't put a bra on which just made everything even worse.  
'Is that Claire Danvers?' One of the boys asked from the group I was in.  
'Yes' I said.  
I saw Michael turn to face me in the corner of my eye, he then laughed. But I didnt look at him I just kept looking at Shane...well me.  
'You cant keep your eyes off her can you?' He asked me.  
I had to force my self to look at Michael and he laughed again.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'Your practically gawking at Claire' He said.  
I frowned at him 'No I'm not'  
'Yes you are. I think we both know she looks hot' He said.  
I stared at him 'Michael please, have some respect will you?'. I then walked away from them and went to follow Shane.

He turned around and smiled at me and I pointed over to a near by room. Shane then walked inside there and I followed him in, as soon as that door was shut I turned to face him.  
'What do you think your doing?' I asked him.  
'What do you mean?' He asked innocently.  
I glared at him 'You know what I mean, you are dressed like a total slut'  
'No...you are dressed like a total slut. I cant being in your body' He says.  
'Shane! I cant believe you have done this, you have humiliated me in front of everyone' I yelled.  
'Calm down, you look great. I mean look at how many guys whistled at me' He said.  
'This isnt about how many guys can whistle at you Shane' I told him.  
He frowned 'I was trying to help you'  
'Trying to help me? How is this trying to help me?' I questioned him.  
'Well you havnt exactly got the best reputation have you?' He asked me.  
I stared at him 'What is that supposed to mean?'  
'Come on Claire like you havnt realised. You dont exactly get the male attention around here do you?' He asked me.  
'Maybe because I dont care if I get male attention' I snapped.  
'Seriously? How could you not care?' He questioned me.  
'Why does this matter to you?' He asked him.  
He shrugged 'Ok you have a point there, but what about girls?'  
I glared at him 'Shane no girls'  
He sighed 'I didnt mean that, I mean that maybe this will show girls that you are actually into the fashion and...maybe I can get you a friend'  
I stared at him, in total shock of what he was saying to me 'Shane do you have any idea how much of a jerk you sound right now?'  
'I dont sound like a jerk, I'm trying to help you' He said.  
'Well I dont need your help!' I yelled at him.  
'Fine but I'm still dressing like this, you dress as a dork i'm dressing like a slut' He told me.

I didnt really care what Shane said now, he had really hurt me. I didnt think he was mean, but what he just said was really mean. I stared at the floor repeating every word he had just said to me.  
'Why have you gone quiet?' He asked me.  
I looked up at him 'Why? Maybe because you have just told me how I dont get any male attention, and that I have no friends. Also how you said that dressing like that is trying to help me is just stupid, it wont help me with anything except for becoming a slut'.  
'Well at least you'll be noticed' He said.  
'I dont want to be noticed!' I yelled at him.  
He stared at me and I could feel tears sting at my eyes.  
'Shane I dont care what everyone says about me. Most of the boys in this school are jerks and I do have friends. Eve is my friend and that might not be much to you but let me just tell you something. The people you think are you friends now are probably not your real friends. They are all probably just using you for popularity. But at least I have a true friend that isnt using me'. I tell him.  
Shane didnt say anything now, instead he just stared at me. I wiped a tear away and tried to stop myself from crying. Then I did what I thought I'd never get the chance to do, I turned around and walked straight out of the room leaving Shane in there. I then wiped away the tears that had fell again and took out my schedule. I checked the room that I had to be in and then made my way to that room.

Shane had really made me angry and I wasn't in the mood to face him right now. In fact I dont ever want to face him again, he might be angry at me for what I just did to him. Or dress even more like a slut then he is now. I sighed as I sat down in my seat I wasn't late for lesson...but I wasn't early either, and Michael came in like 5 minutes after me. When he sat down next to me I knew he was going to say something.  
'What was all that about earlier?' He asked me.  
'I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood today. But when we are yours I will be beating your ass on those video games' I told him, I did try to sound like a boy.  
He smiled at me 'I dont think so man, your not going to beat me this time'.  
It was surprising how fast I changed that conversation and I didnt actually think Michael would believe something like that, but I guess I was wrong.

Shane's P.O.V

Why did I have to say that? Everything I said to Claire was horrible and I didnt even realise it. As soon as she started shouting at me I knew that I had done something wrong and then she started crying and I immediately felt guilty. Why did I have to be such a jerk? I have seriously hurt her and now she is pissed at me. After that argument I had with her I really didnt feel like going to lesson so I decided to just...skip it. Claire will be mad at me...Again, but I dont think she can get any more mad at me then she is now.

I sighed as I walked down the school corridor. I cant believe how upset Claire is and that's because of me. I do care for her, I wont lie. How could I not care for her? She's just so innocent and vulnerable...and she has a _very_ nice body.

Walking down the corridor I heard laughing, I looked up to see Monica and her two friends. They were all looking at me and I frowned at them, I then carried on walking. Her two friends were Gina and Jennifer.  
'Excuse me' I heard Gina say.  
I slowly turned to face them 'What?'  
'Don't walk away from us' Jennifer said.  
'What do you want?' I asked them, I wasn't in the mood for them right now.  
'Claire dont be so rude' Monica says, they all walked over to me.  
'Monica what do you want?' I asked her.  
She stared at me 'I want to know what you think your doing'  
I frowned at her 'What?'  
'You heard me, I want to know what you think your doing' She repeated.  
'What do you mean?' I asked her.  
'Seriously Claire? I thought you were smart' Monica says.  
Gina laughed and turned to me 'She means why are you dressed up like this'  
'What? Because I want to dress up like this' I said.  
Jennifer laughed 'Nobody can go from nerdy to slut, what is going on?'  
'Nothing is going on, I just wanted to change' I said.  
Monica laughed and stepped forward 'Nobody just changes like this Claire. I think we all know why your doing this'  
'Really?' I asked her.  
'Yes' She said.  
'Ok why am I doing this?' I asked her.  
'You want to get Shane's attention' She answered.  
I stared at her 'No that is not the reason'  
'Yes it is, dont lie to me' She snapped.  
'Monica I do not want to get Shane's attention' I sighed.  
'Really? Then how come you two have been spending time together. Everyone knows he's hot and I think most girls would change anything to get his attention' She told me.  
I shook my head 'I dont like Shane'. I was trying to sound like Claire.

They are stared at me and I sighed again 'Is there anything else? Because I need to go'  
'Yes there is something else' Monica said.  
'What's that?' I asked her.  
Monica stepped right in front of me now so she was in my face 'Shane is mine, not yours. So dont bother trying to steal him off me because you wont succeed. Shane would never go for a stupid little nerd girl like you. He wants a girl like me, who is experienced and can handle him. He doesn't need girls who are still virgins'.  
I glared at her. Monica then stepped back and smiled at me.  
'Now that we have that out the way...I guess...we will see you around?' She asked me.  
I laughed 'No chance slut'. I then turned and walked away from them all, leaving them all in the corridor staring at me.

This day hasn't exactly turned out good. I mean Claire is in a mood with me and Monica is threatening me, I dont know what to do. I guess for now I should just go home and see how tomorrow will go, that's the only thing I can do for now.

**So guys I'v finally uploaded! I hope you like this chapter. Also there is a story that you all should look at, its called "The Switched". You guys should read it because its a great story. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	17. Revenge Plans and Feelings!

Chapter 17 Its A Boy Girl Thing!

Claire's P.O.V

I had no idea what to do. I was at Michael's house playing on the game and I had absolutely no idea how to play the game. Michael was that much into the game that he hadn't noticed how bad I was at playing this. Honestly, why did I have to agree to coming over to his house? I glanced over at him, he was staring at the screen still. Wow, even when he's playing a game he looks hot, how is that even possible?_ No Claire stop thinking like that, your best friend is dating him. _No wonder Eve likes him though, he is very good-looking. All of a sudden I heard a cheer coming from the TV, I turned and looked over at it. Michael had won the game.  
'Thought you said I couldn't beat you?' He asked me.  
'I did say that, you just got lucky today' I answered.  
He laughed 'Whatever man, I think it's a bit obvious that I'm better at this game then you'  
'No you are not' I said.  
'Yes I am' He says. I sighed and turned to the screen.  
'Oh, can't you take it Shane?' He asked me.  
I stared at him and he started laughing.  
'So...when are you next going out with Eve?' I asked him.  
He shrugged 'I don't know, whenever. Shane I really like her'  
'Do you?' I asked him.  
'Yes, she isn't like anybody else. I think that's what's made me notice her' He told me.  
'That's the cutest thing ever!' I squealed.  
Michael frowned at me and I cleared my throat 'I mean, good for you man. Good for you'

I turned back to face the Tv screen and tried to ignore the fact that Michael was watching me.  
'Shane' Michael said.  
'Yes?' I asked him still looking at the Tv screen.  
'Are you...ok?' He asked me.  
'Yes course I am, why would you ask me that?' I asked him, I turned to face him them.  
'Recently you've been acting...weird' He told me.  
I could feel my heart speed up. _Oh god what if he knows?  
_I cleared my throat 'What do you mean?'  
He shrugged 'You keep acting weird, and your starting to do things that you wouldn't usually do.'  
I stared at him not knowing what to say, _what do I say to that? How would Shane act in this situation? Ok Claire just make it out like it's a joke that should do it._  
I burst out laughing 'Are you ok Michael? I'm fine honestly you need to stop worrying'  
He smiled a bit 'I really do don't I?'  
Yes you do, I think having a girl around you has changed you' I joked.  
He laughed 'Well I know that you've definitely changed, now that you're getting all close the Claire'.  
I sighed 'I am not getting close to Claire'  
'Come on Shane! How long are you going to deny it for? It's a bit clear that you like her' He told me.  
I shook my head and then turned back to the screen. How can Michael still think this? Its like I can't do anything that wont change his mind about it, I don't think there's anything I can do to persuade him that I don't like anyone. I mean I'm definitely not going to flirt with girls to take Michael's mind of it, me and Shane said that we wouldnt flirt with boys or girls whilst we are in this...situation.

But the last time I saw Shane was when we had that argument. He told me that I didn't get male attention and that I had no friends. So maybe I should do something that would...piss him off? I think that sounds like a really good idea. At least it will show Shane that I'm not the 'dork' he thinks I am, and I really hope what I have in mind really makes him angry. He deserves it for making me angry.  
'What are you smiling at?' Michael asked me.  
I looked at him 'Smiling? I'm not smiling'  
'You are, what are you thinking about? Claire?' He questioned me, he looked amused.  
'You know all you talk about now is Claire, Michael are you sure you like Claire and not Eve?' I asked him.  
He smiled at me 'I think I like Eve, don't you worry. You can have Claire all to yourself'  
'Oh thanks Michael' I said sarcastically.  
Michael laughed again 'How about we get on with this game?'. I nodded my head and faced the Tv screen, we both get ready a the game began.

Shane's P.O.V

I was thinking of ways to say sorry to Claire. I never really said sorry to anyone, usually its them saying sorry to me. But seeing Claire so upset made me feel upset...and I don't know why. Maybe its to do with this body switching thing, maybe we have some sort of...connection. But whatever it is its made me feel different towards Claire, I feel more...protective over her now. It sounds weird considering she's in my body but...I really am starting to care about her.

I cant have her mad at me, I mean I know I don't show it but...I enjoy talking to her. I find Claire funny and cute at the same time, which is something ive never seen in a girl really. Anyway if she's mad at me then she could do anything she is in my body after all. So I really need to come up with something that will make her smile and forgive me straight away, because I don't really want to fight with her anymore.

Shane what is happening to you? You've never said or felt like this about a girl. So what's brought made me feel this way now? Maybe we do have a connection now that our bodies have switched. But still that's no excuse, Shane Collins you are a player you do not fall for girls like Claire. But somethings making that change...and I dont know what to think of it.

**I know this chapter is short but I really wanted to post a chapter up for you all since its been so long since I updated. So what do you all think to Claire? What do you think she's going to do? Also what do you think of Shane's feelings? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
